All Things Said And Done
by XxStayStrongStraightEdgexX
Summary: Evelyn one day goes to a Monday night raw show with her best friend Raquel. This was the day after wrestlemania 21 when John Cena won his first ever WWE championship against JBL. JOhn and Evelyn meet and start to gain some feelings but Eveln has many trusting issues because of wat happened in her pass can John figure out why and help her recover from it
1. Chapter 1

Today was going to be the best day ever because me and my best friend Raquel are going to Madison Square Garden and watch Monday NIght Raw Live!

My name is Evelyn Elias, E.V for short. I am a American Greek, I'm, 24 years old and I'm still living with my parents as we speak. I'm more modern then most Greeks should be. I know what your thinking, but no I'm not an ugly loser that has no job and always rely on my parents for everything. I graduated from college about a year ago majoring in technician. I as of right now am working as a technician and I love what I do. I get paid $300 a month. It's not bad and I work really hard to prove to my parents that I'm a grown woman and that I can face life on my own.

But no, I'm still tied on their leash.

I pushed the thoughts about my parents out of my head, and concentrated on what I was going to wear for tonight. I decided to wear black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt that says 'I'm a Lover not a Fighter'. I also decided to wear my tight expensive leather jacket. I only wore it on special occasions. And tonight was a special occasion.

It was 6:30 when Rocky (short for Raquel) texted me saying to get out of my house 'cause she was already in my drive way. We decided to get their early and eat something before the show. Rocky and I were already in Madison Square Garden. It took us 35 minutes to get their from Queens to Manhattan without traffic of course. We parked the car somewhere near the arena and walked into a pizza parlor. We both may be in our 20's, but we will always love pizza.

Rocky: So are you excited about tonight?

Evelyn: Hell yeah, do you know how long it took us to make money to but the best front row seats.

Rocky: I know and they were so expensive like over $200 for just one ticket itself.

Evelyn: yeah, nut it'll all be worth it.

*30 minutes pass and it was 8:30*

Rocky: Hey we should go it's 8:30 and I don't want us to arrive late

We both grabbed our things and headed to the arena. It took us 10 minutes to walk there, but we still had time to spare.

It was 9:00 and the show started with fireworks and the whole arena erupted with screams and cheers. The first to come out was JBL. he started to complain to everyone about his loss to John Cena. Last night was Wrestlemania 21 where John Cena won his first ever WWE Championship. Now JBL is being such an annoying bitch and claiming that John Cena's victory last night was a 'fluke'. John Cena's music hits and all the fans go crazy and they were screaming like hell. Rocky and I were cheering, but also keeping it cool. He runs to the ring and raises his belt in the air.

John: What is up NEW YORK?

The crowd screams as a response

JBL: Enough Cena, I want my rematch and I want it now.

Erich Bischoff then comes out and everyone boo's to his appearance.

Eric: Everybody settle down, settle down. Now I understand that in JBL's contract states that he is entitled to a rematch and JBL you're going to get it just not tonight.

JBL: What do you mean I won't get it tonight?

Eric: I want to make this more interesting so tonight it'll be JBL vs. the WWE Champion John Cena and whoever wins this match get's to choose the stimulation match at Judgment Day in 2 weeks for the WWE Championship. So you're match tonight is the main event, so this match better be good.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 10:30 and it was time for the main event. JBL came out with his stupid limo and cowboy hat. He made a nasty grin at the crowd and entered the ring. John's music played and the crowd once a gain went crazy. He came out with his belt and steel chain. John ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. The bell rang and the match started.

End Of The Match 

Cena has JBL up in the FU and Boom he hits it. 1,2,3. The bell rings.

Lillian: Here is your winner the WWE Champion John Cena.

JBL attacked Cena from behind while John was showing his belt to the crow John was half knocked out in the ring. JBL then goes into the crowd and the guy in front of me becomes his target. The kept cursing at JBL and at this point we were all standing. The guy keeps talking and JBL pushed him and he pushed him hard. The guy got pushed into me and I fell. Not only that I hit my head on the chair that Raquel was sitting on. I lay their on the ground front sided holding my head in pain. I'm pretty sure it was bleeding, but it didn't look like it was a lot.

The crowd suddenly starts to cheer, Cena comes in the crowd and JBl runs away like the little bitch he is.

Raquel: Evelyn, are you ok? Can you hear me?

I didn't say anything I felt too dizzy to talk or even open my mouth. I heard someone ask me the same question, but they didn't include my name because it was someone else. This sounded more like a manly voice and before I could put my finger on it to who it was, I blacked out.

/

I woke up in a room with two people looking at me. Turns out I was with Raquel and John Cena. Wait a minute John Cena? Why the hell is he here? Or why am I here? Oh my God where am I? I ask myself as I started to hold on to the corner of my forehead which was in so much pain.

Evelyn: Where am I?

I asked as I started to sit up still holding my head.

Raquel: You're in John Cena's locker room. You fell and hit your head off the chair really bad.

Evelyn: How did I get here?

John: I carried you in here since you blacked out and couldn't walk.

The sound of his voice scared me a bit, I still couldn't believe I was in John Cena's locker room.

Evelyn: Oh ok, well thanks for all your help, but we have to go now.

I said as I stood up still holding my head and talking Rocky's arm and trying to pull her out of the room. I was a little confused when she took her arm out of my grasp.

Raquel: You're not going anywhere.

Evelyn: Why not?

Raquel: Well first take your hand off your head and see what's on your hand.

I did as I was told and took my hand off my head. I still see the blood that was coming from my head.

Raquel: See you need to get that cleaned and bandaged.

Evelyn: I can do it at home.

Raquel: No you can't just stay here and let John do it he knows how to handle this stuff.

John: Yeah just let me do it and then I can take you guys both home.

Raquel: Oh well you see about that I have to go right now. You I got work at 6 tomorrow and I need to get up early so yeah.

She grabbed her jacket and was almost at the door and stopped her when reality hit me.

Evelyn: No you can't go.

Raquel: I have to, but don't worry I'll come to your house tomorrow to check up on you ok. It was nice meeting you John.

John: you to um...

Raquel: Raquel.

She said as she shakes his hand.

John: Raquel right sorry.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek, a hug and then she left. I cannot believe she just did that to me. Rocky just left me alone with a guy that I didn't even know, he was a stranger to me. Ok well I shouldn't say that about John Cena, but it's true. I knew nothing about him besides that he is a hot sexy WWE superstar. Ok now I have to stop drooling. I was in his locker room alone with him, Oh God the bad memories are coming back. How the hell am I going to ride in the car with him alone?


	3. Chapter 3

I stood their leaning against the wall thinking of what's going to happen next.

John: So you're name is Evelyn?

Evelyn: Yeah, but all my friends call me E.V for short.

John: Can I call you E.V?

Evelyn: Sure

John: Cool. Alright E.V just sit down and let me look at your bruise.

I did as I was told. He touched my head and I winced in pain.

John: Sorry.

He gave me a heartwarming smile that revealed his beautiful dimples. This guy was gorgeous.

John: Well, it's not a deep cut so you don't need stitches, but I do need to put hydrogen peroxide on it so that the cut wouldn't get infected. It's going to sting a bit.

He took the peroxide out of his bag and I just looked at him strange.

John: What?

Evelyn: You carry a bottle of hydrogen peroxide with you?

John: Yeah, I mean you never know when you're going to get a cut somewhere. Anyways you're lucky I have it.

I laughed a bit at his comment.

John: ok, are you ready?

I shook my head.

Evelyn: Yeah.

he poured some peroxide on a piece of gauze and put it on my head. I closed my eyes tightly 'cause of how it was burning. After that he took big band aid and put it on my head.

John: Ok all done.

I touched my head, I felt the band aid their and there was no longer any blood.

John: You probably shouldn't touch your head for a while.

Evelyn: Umm, thanks.

John: No problem. hey so we are going to be stuck here for at least another hour so until then why don't we get to know each other.

Evelyn: Sure. Why don't you ask me a question, I'll answer, and then you'll ask me.

John: Ok so shoot what you want to ask me.

Evelyn: Hmm let's see, well I already know what your name is so...oh ok how old are you?

John: I'm 28.

Evelyn: Really, you don't look 28; you look more like you're 25.

John: Oh, so I look young to you?

I started to laugh a bit.

Evelyn: A little. Now you ask me.

John: Ok same question, how old are you?

Evelyn: I'm 24

he doesn't say anything. He just looks at me like I'm crazy.

Evelyn: What, why are you looking at me like that?

John: Because you look so young, I thought you were like 18 or something not 24.

Evelyn: You think I also look young?

John: Yeah, people don't tell you that?

Evelyn: Not really, I guess some people just don't pay attention on how I look.

John: Oh ok, so ask me another question.

Evelyn: ok, umm do you get your eyes from your mom or dad?

John: I get it from my dad, but his are more of a dark blue.

Evelyn: Do people ever mention your eyes?

John: Not really, I don't even think that people notice my eyes.

Evelyn: Wow that's like the first thing I noticed about you. You have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. I'm pretty sure it drives a lot of girls crazy.

He starts to chuckle a little.

John: Not really, they only like me for my looks and the money I make.

Evelyn: That's weird, I mean like what if you like a guy that is drop dead sexy and the girl really likes him, but the guy turns out to be a complete asshole.

John: Hey, I'm not an asshole. I'm actually a very appealing guy.

Evelyn: Just saying.

John: You don't like guys for their looks?

Evelyn: I mean not all the time I'm just not that shallow when it comes to guys.

John: And that's what makes a guy like a girl even more.

I laughed a bit.

/

An hour passes and John says that we can finally go.

This makes things a little better by going in the car with him alone considering that I know more about him. So I take everything is going to be ok, I hope. We were in the parking lot about to go in his rental.

Evelyn: You know I can just take a cab home you really don't have to drive me.

John: No, you're riding with me ok. Besides it's midnight, where are you going to find a cab at this time.

I sigh

Evelyn: Good point.

We both go in the car and I told him my address. The car ride was pretty quiet, but I did feel a little uncomfortable. We finally got to my house, I thanked him for the ride, but before I got out he stopped me.

John: Wait.

Evelyn: Yeah?

John: I'm going to be in town for another two weeks, maybe we can hoang out and get to know each other a little more, and maybe even become friends.

Evelyn: Yeah, sure I'd like that.

John: Ok, here's my number.

He takes my phone and puts his number in it and I do the same with his phone. Before he saved my number in his phone he took a picture of me in the car and saved it.

John: So, I'll give you a call sometime and we'll hang out.

Evelyn: Yeah, sure. Bye John.

John: Bye E.V

I got out of his car and waved. As I was walking up to the front door he drove off. I got inside my house as quiet as possible so my parents wouldn't hear. i should've been home hours ago. Thank God they were both sound asleep and didn't hear me.

As I walked in my room, I laid down on my bed thinking was John Cena was really going to call me?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was Tuesday and I woke up a little later than usual because I didn't have work today. Even if I did have work I would've called in sick because of my bruised head.

The time was 10:00 and I headed down stairs to have some breakfast. Since I had no work today and have all this time to spare, I decided to make myself a big breakfast considering on how hungry I was.

As I was eating my phone goes off and I jump a little 'cause I was too focused on the T.V. When I looked at my phone I was shocked to see who was calling me. With a two second hesitation I picked up and answered nervously.

Evelyn: Hello

John: Hey, E.V it's me John.

Evelyn: Yeah I know.

John: Oh ok, good well I was just calling to see if you were ok.

Evelyn: Well, I've been better. I just feel a little dizzy from the fall, but other than that I'm fine.

John: Good. Anyways listen I'm free tomorrow and I have nothing to do and since you feel better maybe we could do something tomorrow.

Evelyn: Really?

John: Yeah, I mean if you're free then why not. Why do you seem so surprised?

Evelyn: No, I just didn't think that you would actually call?

John: Why would you think that?

Evelyn: 'Cause you're John Cena the WWE Champion and I'm just Evelyn.

John: Come on don't think of yourself like that.

Evelyn: Whatever, and sure we can hang out tomorrow what do you want to do?

John: I don't know maybe see a movie and then you can show me around the city.

Evelyn: Sure, what time?

John: How about 6 the more early the more better.

Evelyn: Alright, then it's settled. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye John.

John: Bye E.V

After hanging up the phone with John I still had a little shock in me. I really had no idea that he would call me, wouldn't he have better things to do on his free time then to hang out with me. Maybe he just wanted to get away from the famous world and just talk to someone that doesn't involve work.

Three hours pass and that's when my doorbell rings. I sigh in annoyance seeing who it is.

Raquel: Hey E.V

Evelyn: Hey, come in.

Raquel: So are you ok from last night?

Evelyn: Is that really why you came here?

Raquel: Yeah, I mean why I wouldn't be worried about my friend who hit their head off a chair.

Evelyn: Well to answer your question I'm ok.

Raquel: Good. So how was it with John Cena last night?

Evelyn: See I knew there was another reason why you came here.

Raquel: Oh who cares we all know your fine now tell me what happened after I left?

Evelyn: Nothing really, we just talked, got to know each other more and then we left.

Raquel: That's it.

Evelyn: Well he did give me his number.

Raquel: Oh my God, wait did he call you?

Evelyn: Actually he did, and he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him tomorrow.

Raquel: Oh my God, see if it wasn't for me that phone call would have never happened.

I hate it when she's always right.

Evelyn: Yeah yeah, whatever.

I sat down on my couch turning on the T.V flipping through some channels.

Raquel: So where are your parents?

Evelyn: Working.

Raquel: Did they ask you about last night?

Evelyn: Nope, they were asleep when I came home and they left early this morning while I was sleeping.

Raquel: You know you still haven't told me why they treat you the way they do.

Evelyn: I already told you why Rocky, you know what I did in the beginning of high school.

Raquel: Yeah, but you never told me why you did. We're best friends you can tell me anything.

Evelyn: It's not that simple.

Raquel: Are you ever going to tell me?

Evelyn: No, that's the past Rocky and I don't want to look back on it.

Raquel: Wouldn't it be better if you just told someone just to get it out and relieve yourself of this misery.

Evelyn: I am relieved by not talking about it.

Raquel: Whatever.

She sat down next to me on the couch and we watched a marathon of Friends.

After two hours of watching Friends, both my parents came home. Great

Evelyn: Hi Mama, hello Papa.

I greeted by giving them both a kiss on their cheeks.

Mama: Hello Evelyn, why are you home now you didn't have work today?

My mother was asking releasing her Greek accent.

Evelyn: No, Mama I told you that Tuesdays were my days off.

Papa: Eh, there's no point of getting of a job if you going to have days off.

Evelyn: Papa we're not in Greece where people work every day. We're in America; by living here you should start by living an American life-style.

Papa: I am living in an American life-style. Like when you we're born your mother wanted you to have a Greek name, but I said why we in America and we should give her an American name. And it was my idea to name you Evelyn.

Evelyn: I know Papa you told me that so many times, I've lost count.

Mama: Anyway, I should get started on dinner.

My mother said kissing my cheek going into the kitchen leaving me and my father alone.

Evelyn: Hey, Papa my friend came here from another country and hewants me to show him around the city.

Papa: Is he Greek?

Evelyn: No, Papa he's not Greek.

Papa: Why not, why don't you meet a Greek boy, and get to know him.

Evelyn: Papa, I told you I don't want to meet a Greek boy, and it's not like I'm dating this guy, I'm just going to show him around so he wouldn't get lost on his own. Come on when you first came to this country how you felt when nobody helped you find your way around.

Papa: Doesn't matter I still learned.

Evelyn: Papa please this is my friend. You know how I am with my friends; I care about them and would do anything for them.

Papa: Fine, but you better not come home more than midnight.

I sigh knowing that I'm 24 years old and still have a curfew to attend.

Evelyn: yea, Papa.

An hour after out talk we ate dinner and I went to sleep hoping one day they let me leave.

**I know it's not much, but I just wanted you guys to get an idea about how Evelyn's parents treat her**


	5. Chapter 5

Today was Wednesday and unfortunately I have work on this day. I worked in a computer store as a technician meaning if there's any trouble with any computer or printer I come to fix it. To be honest it's not the most fascinating place to work at, but you have to start somewhere. I just wish I can work some place bigger and better.

Not many girls would work like me; they all reside to being an actress, or make-up stylist. I wasn't like that nor was I a girly girl not until I reached High School I wasn't.

It was 5 and my shift was finally over and I got to go home. When I got I home I checked my phone and there was a voice mail left. I pressed play and it was John saying that he was going to be a little late to pick me up.

Oh well gives me more time to get ready.

I went up to my room opening my big huge closet. Even though I'm not a girly girl at all I still love to shop.

As I was looking through it I spotted it my black jeans, and a red v- neck T-shirt that says 'I'll Never Wake up Without an Overdose Of You'. I really love that quote because it's very ironic and interesting. Of course I put on my favorite leather jacket. That's my favorite jacket I love it so much, plus I'm a big control freak when someone wants to touch it. It was just so expensive I didn't want anyone to ruin it.

It was 6:30 and John finally arrived at my house. I got in his car and looked at him.

John: Hey sorry I came late.

Evelyn: It's ok.

I kept looking at him.

John: What? What is it? Do I have something on my face?

Evelyn: No, bring your car back to the hotel.

John: Why?

Evelyn: Since it's a little late we're going to skip the movie and go to the city.

John: We can't take my car to the city.

Evelyn: Nope.

John: Fine.

He drove off to his hotel in confusion. When we got there he parked his car and we started to walk.

John: So how do you expect us to go to the city without transportation?

Right after he said that I stopped right in front of a train station.

John: Wait, you want to take the train?

Evelyn: Yeah, what you've never been on a train before?

John: Not in New York.

Evelyn: Well everyday's a new adventure. Come on.

I took him buy the arm and dragged him down the stairs. I swipe my metro card for the both of us and it didn't work.

John: It doesn't work oh well, looks like we're going to have to take my car now. Come on.

Evelyn: No, check if there are any security guards looking.

He looked around while I jumped over the machine.

Evelyn: Ok, your turn.

John: What? No way.

Evelyn: Come on don't be such a baby.

John looked around one last time and went over it. But we were still out of luck when one security saw us.

Guard: Hey you to stop right there.

Oh, but we didn't stop I took John's arm and ran down the stairs on the Manhattan side.

Evelyn: John come on run before they catch us.

We ran faster and we once again became lucky because the 'F' train to Rockefeller center arrived. Before the guard can even catch us we go into the train and the door closes. Me and John just go in the train and start to laugh. Everyone was starring at us like we were crazy.

It's a good thing no one noticed John because he had a hood and sunglasses on. We got off the train and came out of the station. John just starts looking at me.

John: You're crazy did you know that we were this close to getting arrested.

Evelyn: Like I said everyday's a new adventure.

After an hour of walking around place to place, I start to get hungry.

Evelyn: Let's go eat.

John: Ok, what are you in the mood for?

Evelyn: Pizza.

John: You still eat pizza?

Evelyn: Hell Yeah, I love it. And I'll never stop eating it.

John: Alright, let's go.

We went to a pizza parlor, ate and told funny jokes to each other. Both of us couldn't stop laughing. I decided to take a cab home because John didn't want to get caught again. Oh well.

We got to his hotel and I told him that I could just take the cab home, but he insisted that he would drive me home. On the way back to my house none of us stopped talking. We talked about our favorite songs, T.V shows, and our embarrassing moments.

As we arrived at my house John stopped the engine.

John: Wow, you have nice house. You live here by yourself?

Evelyn: Ummm, no.

John: Do you have a roommate?

Evelyn: Not exactly. I uh...I...ok the thing is I still live with my parents.

John: Really?

Evelyn: Yeah. I know it's very humiliating for me to be still living with my parents, but I have to play by my parents rules.

John: Why's that?

Evelyn: Well my parents are very very Greek. And they will only let me leave the house once I marry a Greek man.

I roll my eyes at my own comment.

John: Is that what you want?

Evelyn: No, I mean I want to get married and all, but not to some Greek pig.

John: You think that Greek guys are pigs?

Evelyn: In my point of view, yes.

John: You should tell your parents how you really feel about all this.

Evelyn: I can't because that's not only the reason why I can't leave.

John: What's the other reason?

Evelyn: It's Kind of personal.

John: I understand.

Evelyn: thanks for listening though.

John: No problem, plus tonight was awesome I'm definitely going to call you again to hang out.

Evelyn: Alright. Bye John.

I kissed his cheek and reached for the handle.

John: Bye E.V


	6. Chapter 6

For the past 2 weeks John and I have gotten closer, we hung out almost every day and he brought me to meet some of the superstars.

He took me to meet Lita a.k.a Amy Dumas. We really hit it off and became really good friends. She's a fun person to talk to. I also got to meet one of John's best friends Randy Orton. He was really nice to me and he didn't act like the cocky arrogant jerk he is on screen. I also got to meet Torrie Wilson she was ok. We became friends, but weren't as close as me and Amy were.

Tonight was John's last night here in New York. So I decided to go to the club and bring everyone. It was Me, John, Raquel, Amy, Randy, and some other superstars that John invited. It was a really great party; everyone was on the dancing floor dancing while John and I were sitting down exhausted 'cause we danced almost the whole night. I told my parents that I'm going to be spending the night at Raquel's I kind of left out the part where I'm going to the club, but they didn't have to know.

John: You're a really good dancer.

Evelyn: Thanks, you're not so bad yourself.

Everyone was drinking except for John and me. I wouldn't say that I was straight edge because I do drink, but I wasn't in the mood for it tonight.

Evelyn: How come you're not drinking tonight?

John: Because I have an early flight tomorrow and this is my last night with you and I wouldn't want to spend it with you while I'm drunk. How come you're not drinking?

Evelyn: I don't know, I guess I'm just not in the mood for it tonight.

He didn't say anything all he did was smile. It was 12:30 and John and I were listening to the music enjoying our time when someone comes at our table and sits down.

John: Can I help you?

Jason: No, just came here to visit my friend from high school. Evelyn how you been?

I couldn't believe he was here. I couldn't look at him all the terrible memories were building back up inside me.

Evelyn: What are you doing here?

Jason: Well I came here with my friends to have a good time and then I saw you. It's good to finally see some old friends.

Evelyn: You were never my friend I hated you I still hate you.

John: Maybe you should just leave.

Jason then looks at John and his eyes go wide.

Jason: Well look who we have here it's the WWE Champion John Cena. E.V aren't you going to introduce me.

I got up I couldn't take it anymore. Just hearing his voice makes me nervous and not in a good way.

Evelyn: I'm gonna go.

John: I'll come with you.

Evelyn: No, stay this is your last night out. I don't want to ruin it.

Jason: Oh Evelyn, you want to know why you want to leave because you're scared that I'm gonna tell Johnny boy over here of what a major slut you were back in high school, I'm sure he'd be interested into hearing that. Would you John?

I looked at him shocked not believing that he just said that. Jason was laughing and was about to walk away when John turned him around and punched him right in the jaw and Jason fell down. Jason's friends started to come up to John and before they can attack him Randy, and Jeff came up to us and pulled John out of the club. The rest of us followed.

Randy: John calm down the fuck down already you got him.

Rocky comes up to me and whispers.

Raquel: Hey, was that Jason.

Jason was Raquel's old boyfriend back in middle school, they broke up a few years ago and they haven't seen each other since then. And she was shocked to see him me after so long.

I start to tear up from the shock I was still in, but I wasn't crying like crazy. John starts to regain his composer and after he does he comes up to me and hugs me.

Jeff: Alright, you know what I'm going to bring everyone home, it looks like Amy, John, E.V, and I were the only ones who didn't drink. so let's go.

John: You know what guys I'm going to stay with E.V and calm her down; she's still a little shaky from what just happened. You guys go ahead without us.

Randy: Alright, but remember man we got an early flight tomorrow.

John: Yeah, don't worry I'll be there. Bye guys.

We all gave each other hugs and left. John bought me water and took me to a bench to calm down.

John: You ok?

I didn't speak all I did was nod.

John: You want to talk about it?

I shake my head no.

John: Can I just ask you one more question and answer me by talking?

I nod.

John: Whatever that guy said about you was it true?

This time I have the courage to look at him.

Evelyn: No, it wasn't true.

John: Then why did he say it?

Evelyn: Look, John can we just not talk about it?

John: Sure, let's just forget that ever happened.

I nod completely agreeing to what he just said. I hate to look back on the awful times.

John: You know what will make you feel better? Ice Cream.

I laugh a little.

John: Theirs that beautiful smile. I finally got you laughing.

I blush a little at his comment. He stands up and takes my hand and brings us to a late night ice cream shop. And that's exactly what I needed right now. I got Vanilla while John got chocolate. We were walking around when I stopped John and decided to play a trick on him.

Evelyn: Hey John you got some ice cream on your nose.

I take some of my ice cream and put it on his nose while he's thinking that I took it off.

John: Did you get it?

Evelyn: Yep, sure did.

He then looks up at his nose realizing what I did.

John: Oh ok I see what you did.

Evelyn: Loser I can't believe you fell for that.

He takes some of his ice cream and puts it on my mouth.

John: that's a nice look for you.

Evelyn: Oh really, and so is this.

I take my ice cream and literally shove it on his chin. I'm about to run and he grabs my waist pulling me back and takes his ice cream and puts it on my nose. I try shoving his chest, but he grabs my hands with his and out of surprise he kissed me.

I was shocked at first, but after two seconds I melted into the kiss and brought him closer. he was still holding my hands until they made their way down my waist and mine went around his neck.

It was sweet at first, but then it got a little rough. I had no intention of pulling away, he was just such a good kisser. My hand went to the back of his head not letting him go. We both lost track of time until we pulled away. My forehead was resting on his.

John: To be honest I wanted to kiss you the first time I saw you.

I was too shocked to say anything, I can't believe he just kissed me and I just kissed him back. I promised myself that I would never let a guy get to me 'cause of what happened a long time ago.

I know now that it's the right time to walk away from him before it all goes down hill

Evelyn: I have to go.

I said barely getting my words out.

John: E.V wait.

And with that I left him standing there all on his own.

My only thought was why he had to kiss me and make things so complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

I feel like such a bitch. It's been 3 weeks and I haven't talked to John since the day he kissed me. I didn't even go to the airport to say bye to him.

I mean how I could face him after he kissed me. What was I suppose to tell him? I just couldn't deal with telling him why I ran off.

I just got off of work and I got a phone call.

Evelyn: Hello?

Lita: Hey, E.V it's me Amy.

Evelyn: Oh, hey Amy. What's up, I haven't talked to you in a while.

Lita: I know I just been really busy with the entire work schedule and everything, but Vince did give me the week off and I'm going to be in New York tomorrow and maybe we could hang out.

Evelyn: Really, that's great and of course we can hang out tomorrow. What time are you going to be here?

Lita: Like at around 1.

Evelyn: You want me to pick you up from the airport?

Lita: Yeah, sure if you want.

Evelyn: Alright I'll be there at 1:30 since it takes a while to get out of airport security.

Lita: Great, I'll see you then. Bye.

Evelyn: Bye.

I hung up the phone with Amy and I just became really excited for to come to town tomorrow. I haven't seen her since John and I kissed and I just miss her so much. We can finally have a conversation where it doesn't have to be cut short.

When I thought about this, I realized that I didn't have a car to pick up Amy. I decided to call Raquel and see if she can loan me her car.

Raquel: Hello

Evelyn: Hey Rocky.

Raquel: Hey E.V what's up?

Evelyn: Nothing, listen I just called to see if I can borrow your car tomorrow?

Raquel: Why?

Evelyn: Amy is coming to town tomorrow and I'm going to be picking her up from the airport. The problem is that I don't have a car to pick her up.

Raquel: Why don't you just use a cab?

Evelyn: It'll make things complicated.

Raquel: Fine I'll drop my car off at 12.

Evelyn: Thanks Rocky.

Raquel: No problem, but just be careful and don't scratch it.

Evelyn: Don't worry I won't, bye.

Raquel: Bye.

It's so embarrassing when I have to ask someone for their car when I already have my license and a perfect driver. Tell that to my parents, my father believes that women shouldn't be able to drive because they're never good on the road and not as smart as men are. My father is the most sexist man on the planet; I wonder what he said to my mother when she wanted to be an artist.

That was my mother's dream, to draw. She was a beautiful artist and she still is. She never got the chance to do it, instead my father has her under his wing and she works with him. I know my mother is very sad about this and she tries to hide it, but she can't fool me.

This is what scares me most about my father; I never wanted to be a technician he chooses that for me. I wanted to be a musician, I know it's a stupid dream but it's what I love. I love to share my voice and sing.

But the way my life is headed I know for a fact that, that's never going to happen.

/

The next day was Tuesday, and as usual I have a day off. This is good 'because I get to hang out with Amy the whole day.

My parents left and Rocky came over and dropped her car off and warning me not to damage it.

After she left I went upstairs to go and get dressed. I took out a dark blue shirt that said 'Life Starts Now' I always buy these shirts that have the best sayings on it. I wore my skinny jeans that had some holes in it. These are the jeans that my parents don't know about. I took my hair and put a clip in the middle of it, and I decided to leave my leather jacket at home, I wear it too much now.

It was already 1 and I left the house. It took me about 25 minutes to get their and I saw her near a store wither her bags waiting for me. As I saw her I ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug.

Evelyn: Oh My God, I missed you.

Lita: I missed you too.

I pulled away and helped with her bags.

Evelyn: Come on, you want to get something to eat?

Lita: Yeah, I'm starving the plane food was disgusting.

Evelyn: Alright let's go.

I put her luggage in my car and drove off. We decided to just go to a cafe and drink some coffee and have something sweat. I ordered a French vanilla with a blue berry muffin, while Amy took hazel nut coffee with a corn muffin and seat down on a couch near the window.

Lita: So, how you been for the past 3 weeks?

Evelyn: I've been good, you know just working and stuff, what about you and how's everyone?

Lita: I'm goo and everyone else is great. But I am a little worried about John.

When she said that, I almost spit my coffee out.

Evelyn: Why would you say that?

Lita: I don't know he just seems a bit distracted with everything. It's like something is on his mind, but he won't tell anyone what it is. It's just not like him to be like that.

Evelyn: Oh, listen if I tell you something you have to promise you won't tell anyone.

Amy starts to become very interested on what I'm about to say. Maybe it's time I just tell someone what happened between him and me, I mean it's been three weeks already.

Lita: Yeah, I promise what is it?

Evelyn: Ok, on the last day when all you guys were here and we went to the club then John punched that guy in the face. And I started to cry and John stayed with me while everyone went back to the hotel. Then he calmed me down and bought me ice cream. After that I decided to put some ice cream on his face and we had an ice cream fight and then...

Lita: What, what happened?

Evelyn: He kissed me.

Lita: What? Wait is that why you didn't come with us to the airport?

Evelyn: Yep that's exactly why.

Lita: But why?

Evelyn: Because it caught me off guard and after we kissed I ran off.

Lita: Oh my God I feel so bad for John that must be the reason why he's been so sad.

I started to feel so guilty; I had no idea that would really affect him.

Evelyn: Shit now I feel terrible I had no idea.

Lita: I think you should talk to him.

Evelyn: Yeah I know but what should I say, nothing comes to mind right now.

No one understands that I just can't deal with a relationship right now.

Lita: To be honest I have no idea. I mean how do you feel about him?

Evelyn: I don't know like at first I just thought of him as a friend, but after he kissed me I got this awesome feeling that I just never felt before.

That was what scared me the most, having feelings for him.

Lita: So, you do have feelings for him?

Evelyn: I guess, but I really don't know what to say to him the next time I see him.

Lita: How about next week you come with me to the next Raw in London.

Evelyn: You guys are going to be in London next week, I don't know if I'm able to go.

Lita: Come one you have to and just tell your parents that you are going to be on a business trip because their making new technology. Just make something up E.V you have to talk to him don't just leave him hanging.

Evelyn: You know what you are absolutely right; I'm going with you to England next week.

Lita: Oh My God this is so exciting you guys would be so cute together.

I laugh at her comment thinking of how John and I would look together. But this time I would have to be careful with this, and to know what I'm doing, and to not make the same mistake again.

I decided to give him a chance and talk to him.

I mean what's the worst that can happen right?


	8. Chapter 8

After an hour or two of talking Amy and I decide to leave. We go to the car, go inside, put our seatbelts on, and started the engine.

Lita: Hey, I think I should head to my hotel now.

Evelyn: You don't have to go to the hotel; you can come and stay at my place.

Lita: Are you sure your parents wouldn't mind?

Evelyn: Not really, my parents went on a 2 month vacation to Greece and visit their relatives.

Lita: How come they didn't take you?

Evelyn: My father said that I have to stay home and work. Plus I didn't really want to go and I could use some time away from them.

Lita: Oh alright then I'll stay at your place.

I drove to my house and helped Amy take her luggage out of the trunk. As I was taking it out I felt like I was going to die.

Evelyn: Holy shit, Amy what the hell do you carry in these bags?

Lita: Those are just my clothes, and they're not that heavy.

She walked towards me and took the luggage out of my hands.

Evelyn: Oh well I'm sorry we all couldn't be wrestlers.

I walked up my steps and unlocked my door while Amy brought all her stuff in. As she put everything inside, she started to look around my house.

Lita: Wow E.V you got a nice house here.

Evelyn: Yeah well my mother cleans 24/7 and I have to make sure it stays clean.

Lita: Well I'm gonna go and shower.

Evelyn: Ok, the bathroom is upstairs down the hall on your left.

Amy went upstairs and after about 15 minutes a knock came on my door. It was Rocky.

Evelyn: Hey Rocky, what's up?

I said as I let her come in.

Raquel: Nothing just came to pick up my car.

I throw her the key and after a minute or two Amy comes downstairs while her hair is still wet.

Evelyn: Oh Rocky you remember Amy right?

Raquel: Of course how could I not. It's so nice to see you again.

Lita: It's nice to see you again to Rocky.

Evelyn: So Rocky why don't you stay for the night, Amy's staying.

Raquel: Ummmm, sure why not.

We all ate food and now we are all sitting on my bed drinking cups of hot steaming tea, having an awesome conversation. After a while everything get's silent until I realize something.

Evelyn: Hey guys I just realized something.

Lita& Raquel: What?

Evelyn: The first day that John was here we exchanged numbers and after he kissed me, he never called me back.

Raquel: whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just say that John kissed you, and you didn't tell me?

Evelyn: Well I didn't really tell anyone besides Amy, but that's only because she told me that John was acting differently ever since he went back to work. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner.

Raquel: It's alright as long as I'm the second person to know then we're good.

The night was fun. We continued to have random conversations. Rocky and Amy brought up their past memories and I just decided to stay quiet about my own memories. After about 3 hours straight of talking we all fall asleep on my bed.

/

A week has passed since Amy stayed and now we're both on an airplane heading to England so that I can sort things out with John. I don't plan on staying their long maybe about or week or two. I decide not to tell my parent where I'm going figuring that I'll be back before them so whatever they don't know won't hurt them.

The plane ride felt like forever. All I could think about on the plane was John. Will he be mad? Will he understand? Will he want to listen? I take a deep breath as I think about this. We'll just have to see how things are gonna go.

After we got off the plane we saw Randy waiting for us at the gate and he looked shocked to see me here.

Randy: Oh My God E.V what are you doing here.

He said as he gave me a huge hug.

Evelyn: Visiting everyone. I missed you guys too much.

Randy helped us with our bags and headed to the hotel. It was kind of hard for Randy to drive considering that the steering wheel was on the right side. It took about 20 minutes to get to our hotel thanks to Randy's driving skills on the road. We head up to our room while Randy follows. He stays up with us for a couple of minutes to talk and then leaves. As soon as he's out of the room my mind goes back on John.

Lita: You know John is staying in the same hotel as us.

Evelyn: Oh I didn't know that.

Lita: Are you gonna talk to him or not?

Evelyn: Yea, but shouldn't we wait.

Lita: E.V the poor guy has been waiting 4 weeks already don't kill him.

Evelyn: Uhhhh, you're right. I'll talk to him later tonight after the show.

Lita: Alright well I got to go and get ready for the show, you wanna come?

Evelyn: No you go ahead I'm just gonna relax for now; I'm still a bit jetlagged.

Lita: Alright, have fun.

Evelyn: You to.

Amy left and now I'm stressing over John. I'm so scared and nervous to talk to him that I can't even think straight.

I hope everything goes good.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy invited me to the show tonight. She says that everyone misses me, but I knew the real reason why she wanted me to come.

Yeah I know it's been 4 weeks already, and I know I'm ignoring John, but it's not like I'm causing him any pain, or making him lose focus. Like seriously.

[JOHN'S P.O.V]

John: Dam it!

I said as I got hit in the head for the 5th time already.

Randy: Come on Cena focus.

Randy said as he was wearing punching gloves holding his hands up for me to punch and dodge when he went to hit my head.

I went to punch again. After 3 punches, Randy went for my head, and once again forgot to dodge.

I sighed angrily and threw my gloves on the floor and went to get water.

Randy: John what the hell has been up with you lately? Ever since you left New York, your head's been somewhere else.

Randy said following me from behind.

I ignored him and just gulped down almost half of my cold water bottle and Randy went to get one for him.

Randy: Look, what's up, is there something on your mind? 'Cause if there is then I think you should tell me, if it's bothering you that much.

Randy said holding his water bottle in both his hands.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Maybe I should just tell him, it's been eating me up inside, and I've never felt this before.

I took a deep breath and told him.

John: That night, 4 weeks ago after the club when you and everyone else went home, I took Evelyn for a walk to calm her down, because of what happened in the club. So when she stopped crying I bought each other ice cream. Next thing you know we're throwing our ice creams at each other and then….

I stopped after that.

Randy: Then what happened?

John: I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. She kissed me back and it felt amazing. I don't think I've ever kissed a girl like that, and a girl never kissed me the way she did. Anyway after the kiss she just took off without saying anything.

After I was done talking Randy's mouth was hanging down open in shock.

John: Whoa Randy careful or else you'll choke on a fly.

I said closing his mouth from being in shock.

Randy: Dude what the fuck? How can you not tell me, me your best friend that you and E.V kissed?

Randy finally said.

John: That's the thing. I didn't tell anyone because I have these feelings for her that I've never felt before and they're scaring the hell out of me.

Randy: Why should it be scaring you?

John: Because that's not me. I don't get feelings, I'm John Cena I'm a player, and this has never happened to me before man.

I said gripping Randy's shoulders and shaking him.

Randy: John calm down, so you have feelings for E.V big deal, I wouldn't be surprised if she felt the same way about you.

John: Then why would she run after we kissed?

Randy: Maybe she was just taken by surprise. I think you should just call her and try to talk things out.

John: No, I don't think I'm ready for that. Besides I wouldn't even know what to say.

Randy: Fine, but until then focus you have a big match coming up.

John: I don't think I have that much focus left in me. I feel like I'm about to pass out soon.

Randy: Yeah well let's see if this works.

Randy said as he splashed the cold water in my face.

Randy: Better?

John: Fuck that's cold. You know if that was on purpose I would've kicked your ass.

I said as Randy laughed at my comment and we both went back to our training, trying to concentrate on our matches tonight.

[Evelyn's P.O.V]

Lita: So what are you going to wear for tonight?

Amy asked coming out of the shower.

Evelyn: Uhhhhh, do I really have to go tonight?

Lita: Yes, you're going and that's final.

She said acting as if she was my mother.

Evelyn: Fine.

I said getting up from the bed that I've been lying on for the pass two hours over thinking the situation between me and John. I went to my suitcase deciding on what to wear tonight.

My style was simple; it was all about being casual.

I picked out dark blue skinny jeans, a plain white T-shirt, and of course my leather jacket. I didn't do anything with my hair 'cause I was extremely lazy, and besides it looks fine when it's naturally down.

Lita: Alright let's go, we have to get there in an hour. Come on everyone's waiting downstairs.

We all arrived at the arena and had 20 minutes left to spare so all the superstars and divas would dress up in their attires and do their warm ups for their matches later on tonight.

Evelyn: Hey I'm going to get a drink, want anything?

I asked Amy as she warming up for her match against Trish for the Women's title.

Lita: Yeah bring me water.

Evelyn: Alright I'll be back in a couple of minutes.

I said and walked out of Amy's locker room looking for the vending machine.

I spotted it and was about to walk up to it, until I heard two people talking.

I as looked to see who it was, it was John and Maria. I stood behind the wall hearing their conversation.

Maria: So how you been John?

Maria asked as John stood against the wall with his title around his waist.

John: Awesome, never better.

Maria: Well that's not what it seems like?

John: What do you mean?

Maria: I don't know you just seemed completely out of it.

John: You've noticed that too.

Maria: John I'm pretty sure the fans realized it by now. What's up?

John: Things are just way to complicated right now, I have a lot on my mind, besides I have the iQuit match coming up this Sunday between JBL, and I don't know my head's not screwed on straight.

Maria: Well maybe I can change that.

Maria said and I saw the completely unexpected. She kissed him. And what's worse? He kissed her back.

I knew it was too good to be true, and that I shouldn't have come here.

It hurt a little to be seeing that, but it's not like he's mine to be jealous about it.

I didn't even bother going back to Amy's locker room, I just took off back to our hotel room getting an early night.

**Hey guys so sorry. I know it's been a while since I've last uploaded, but it's the end of the year and I have all these finals coming up, but they'll be over by next week, so for now uploads will be slow, maybe two times a week. ****J**


	10. Chapter 10

[John's P.O.V]

I just arrived at the arena; I had my championship belt around my waist and was on my way to Randy's locker room, to kill some time for the show to start.

i was half way there when I was stopped by Maria.

Maria: Hey John.

John: Hey Maria what's up?

Maria: Nothing just warming up for tonight

John: Cool.

That's all I said I mean what else can I say? I was really not in the mood to talk to anyone.

Maria: So how you been John?

Maria asked me as I leaned against the wall.

John: Awesome, never better.

I said obviously lying.

Maria: Well that's not what it seems like.

John: What do you mean?

Maria: I don't know, you just seem completely out of it.

John: You noticed that too?

Maria: I'm pretty sure the WWE universe has realized that too.

Great now everybody knows I'm a mess, the last thing I need right now is sympathy.

John: Um, yeah well...things are just way too complicated right now. I have a lot on my mind, besides I have that iQuit match coming up this Sunday against JBL, and I don't know my head's just not screwed on straight.

I said in the most tired tone I could make.

Maria: Well maybe I can change that.

Maria said catching me off guard and leans in to kiss me.

I was shocked at first, but then started to kiss her back. I mean this is who I am, I screw one chick then on to the next. That's the only reason why I kissed her back.

As I was still making out with her, I realize that the kiss doesn't feel how it felt when I was kissing Evelyn. That's when I realized that maybe I can change, so I pulled away from her.

John: I'm sorry Maria, really I am, but I can't do this.

Maria: Why not? We've done so much stuff that went way beyond making out and all of a sudden you want to stop?

John: I don't think I can be this person anymore, sorry.

I said and took off not bothering to turn back and look at her, and went straight back to my locker room to get ready for my match tonight.

[Lita's P.O.V]

Lita: Dammit Evelyn pick up your fucking phone.

Evelyn's been gone for over 45 minutes already, where the hell could she be?

Screw I'm gonna go look for her.

When I came out of the locker room the first person I saw was Torrie.

Lita: Hey Torrie have you seen E.V anywhere?

Torrie: No, I haven't seen her since New York. Why is she here?

Torrie asked with an exciting look on her face.

Lita: Well she was. Then she told me she was gonna get water and then she never came back.

Torrie: Well maybe she went back to the hotel.

Lita: Maybe, but I can't go back there now, I have a match coming for the women's championship.

Torrie: Fine I'll go, give your room key.

Lita: You sure?

Torrie: Yeah of course, besides i don't have a match tonight so I have nothing to do here.

Lita: Alright here, thanks so much Tor.

I said giving her the room key from my pocket.

Torrie: Cool, I'll call you when I find her.

[Torrie's P.O.V]

So I just arrived at the hotel going up to Amy's and Evelyn's room.

Man, I hope Evelyn's in there.

I got to their room, and used my key to get inside.

Torrie: E.V, E.V!

I shouted but no answer.

Torrie: Where are you?

I said checking to see if she was in the bathroom, 'cause she wasn't sleeping.

Torrie: Come on Evelyn this isn't funny, Amy's really worried about you, stop playing around.

Well she wasn't in the bathroom.

I checked next to her bed and saw a cell phone placed there.

It's not Amy's 'cause I saw her using it, so if it wasn't Amy's then that means...Oh shit I gotta call Amy.

[Lita's P.O.V]

I was just about to head to the curtain 'cause my match was up, then I heard my cell ring. Shit its Torrie.

Lita: Hey did you find her?

Torrie: Um not really.

Lita: What do you mean not really where the hell she could have gone?

Torrie: I don't know I checked everywhere, and she also left her cell here. She could be anywhere now.

Lita: Shit ok, just come back here and if you see her on the way please call me.

Torrie: Alright bye.

Randy: What's up Amy?

Lita: Oh my God, Randy please tell me you saw Evelyn.

Randy: Um, no I didn't see her since I dropped you guys off. Why what's wrong?

Lita: I can't find her anywhere; Torrie went to the hotel and said she's not there and that she left her cell there.

Randy: What the hell how can you lose someone like that Amy?

Lita: It's not my fault she just went to get water and never came back.

Randy and I started arguing until someone came and stopped it.

John: Guys what's going on?

Randy&Lita: Um...

**So what do you think happened to E.V? **


	11. Chapter 11

[John's P.O.V]

I just finished my match, and came out the winner. So happy to say that I was completely focused and nothing distracted me.

I was heading back to my locker room, when I see Randy and Amy arguing again.

Oh God what happened this time?

John: Guys what's going on?

I asked approaching them, and stopping them from arguing and looking at me like they saw a ghost.

Randy&Lita: Um...

They just stood there with a blank face.

Lita: Hey John what's up?

John: Nothing why are you guys arguing...again?

Lita: Well um, um...You know what he's your best friend you tell him.

Amy said pushing Randy in front of her facing me.

John: Ok, guys seriously what's going on?

Randy: You want the truth?

John: No, I came over here so you can lie to me. Of course I want the truth.

Randy: Fine, when Amy had a week off from work she went to New York, and was with E.V and, and,ummm take it away Amy.

Randy said now pushing Amy in front of him facing me.

Lita: And when I was there, E.V kind of told me that you to kissed on our last day there. And I wanted her to come out here, 'cause when you came back from New York you were just so out of it, and you were acting really weird. So Evelyn's here now, but you see the thing is...oh my God your gonna laugh at this

She says as she starts to laugh.

Lita: You see, she told me that she was gonna go get some water right before the show started, and she never came back. So I told Torrie to go back to our hotel to check to see if E.V was there and...

She said, but stopped.

John: And what?

I snapped.

Lita: Torrie called saying that she wasn't in the hotel, and that she left her cell phone there.

I stood there with a shocked yet confused face.

Evelyn told Amy about the kiss? Evelyn's here? Evelyn's missing?

Fuck there's just so much shit to put together.

I didn't want to 'cause anymore problems, so I took a deep breath, and sighed.

John: Alright, I just finished my match so I'm gonna go look for her. ok.

I said and walked off not wanting to hear their voices anymore.

Shit where the hell could E.V be?

[Evelyn's P.O.V]

Tossing,moving,and turning. No matter what I couldn't fall asleep.

It's like I'm tired, but I'm too tired to go to sleep. Do you guys get what I'm saying?

I haven't felt like this in a while.

In high school I was never able to sleep. Something was always on my mind. It was something terrible, and from this day on it's still engraved in my memory.

For some reason I started to tear, I haven't cried in bed since I was 16.

Every time this happened, I would go downstairs to my father's cabinet, drink his alcohol, and get drunk.

I can still feel the burning sensation going down my throat. As crazy as it sounds I loved the feeling of it, and I needed it now.

I got up changing my clothes and literally ran out the door, not bothering to take my cell. Who the hell is gonna call me anyway?

When I came out of the hotel, I went and looked for the nearest bar.

[John's P.O.V]

It's been an hour since I've looked for her. And she's nowhere to be found.

I checked everywhere; stores, restaurants, parks. I can't find her anywhere.

You have no idea how tired I was, all I wanted to do was go back to the hotel, fall flat on my face on the bed and just sleep.

But I couldn't. I knew that if I didn't find her I would never go to sleep.

I was so close to giving up when I spotted a girl coming out of a bar, and guys arm around her waist, and a bottle in his hand. They went to the alley across from the bar and he leaned her against the wall and started kissing her.

She was kissing back of course, until he brought his hand to her thigh and went higher, and that's when she broke the kiss.

Evelyn: Stop it, No please get off! No stop please.

I heard that voice before and automatically knew it was Evelyn's. And some prick was touching her.

I went across the street to the alley and pulled him off her, and started punching him in the face.

The guy stood up and saw that he was bleeding from the lip and his nose.

Before I could do anything else he ran dropping the glass bottle on the floor having it shattered to tiny pieces.

I turned around and saw E.V still against the wall with her head spinning.

John: Evelyn you ok?

I asked holding her against the wall so she wouldn't fall, 'cause obviously she was completely drunk.

Evelyn: Mhm, John?

She said as her voice became quiet.

John: Yeah, I'm here everything's gonna be ok?

That was the last thing I said, and she blacked out with her head falling on my shoulder.

I lifted her off her feet bridal style, and bringing her back to my room, laying her on my bed.

I climbed in next to her with my elbow on the pillow and my palm was holding my head.

She looked so beautiful, and started to touch her lips, and couldn't help myself when I leaned down to give her a very light kiss on the lips.

Now that she was here, safe, in my bed, I knew I couldn't fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It's dark. Someone is behind me leading me somewhere. I turn my head to see who it is, but all I got was a very blurry image of the face. But whoever I was with I had a very bad feeling down to the pit of my stomach. As I was walking I couldn't help myself by falling with each step I took. My head was pounding so hard I just wanted the pain to stop.

I felt stressed, weak, and all I wanted to do was lay down and fall into a very deep sleep.

All of a sudden I start to scream and I feel two hands wraps around my neck tightening their grip and I couldn't breathe.

Evelyn: AHHHHHH!

I scream as I wake up from a terrible dream, then I fall off the bed as if I'm gasping for air. For some reason I couldn't breathe and when I touch my throat realizing that the hand was no longer there I'm finally able to breathe again. I start to breathe so hard and then I suddenly feel tears streaming down my face.

John: E.V! E.V you ok?

I heard someone call my name coming to my side.

All of a sudden I'm being placed on someone's lap, and he starts stroking my hair.

Evelyn: John?

I say shocked from being in his arms.

John: Yeah, it's me don't worry everything's ok.

He says against my ear barely above a whisper.

Evelyn: What happened? How did I get here?

I said as I have no memory from last night, all I remember was going to the show with Randy and Amy, I then told Amy I was going to go get water from the vending machine, and that's when I saw Maria and John kissing, and that's all I can remember.

Wait, if I saw John and Maria kissing then why the hell I am in a room with him, and where is Amy?

So many thoughts were going through my head right now, and I realized that I had to leave.

Evelyn: I have to go.

I said pushing myself off of John's lap and heading for the door.

John: what? Wait, where are you going?

Evelyn: I have to leave.

John: Why?

Why doesn't he just ask Maria? That's what I was about to say, but then he'll realize that I saw him and Maria in the hall making out with each other.

I didn't answer him, just ran out the door. I was still in the same hotel so all I had to do was go find my room.

I found my room, and tried to get my key out only realizing that I didn't have my key on me.

Evelyn: Shit!

I said and knocked on the door hoping someone was in there.

Not even a second later the door burst open by Amy giving me the coldest look ever.

Amy: Fuck, Evelyn where the hell have you been?

She said screaming at me and I walked into the room, ignoring her. I went to lie down on my bed getting my cell that I left here. I looked at the time, and it was 7:30 am.

Amy kept yelling at me asking where the hell I went last night.

Evelyn: Uhhhh, stop screaming I have a headache.

I said putting the pillow over my head.

Amy: Have you been drinking?

Amy said taking the pillow off my face.

That's when it hit me. Was I drinking last night? Oh God that would explain the massive headache that I have right now. How could I let myself drink again? That last time I drank was when I was in high school and then…

Amy: Answer my question.

Amy said getting me out of my thoughts.

Evelyn: Yes, and what's it to you?

I said rubbing my forehead, and my temples.

Amy: Evelyn what the fuck? You're in a country that you've never been in before, and you just run out like that? What the hell is wrong with you?

Evelyn: I had my reasons.

Amy: And what were they?

She asked, but I ignored her.

Amy: E.V, tell me.

She keeps asking and asking, and I couldn't take it anymore.

Evelyn: Fine, I Saw John and Maria Kissing. There you happy?

I said screaming and Amy looked at me shocked.

Amy: What are you talking about?

Evelyn: Last night, before the show started, and told you that I was gonna go get water. I saw him and Maria kissing, that's when I left the arena, and went back here.

Amy: But how come I tried calling you didn't pick up your cell? I told Torrie to come back here to see if you were still alive, where did you go?

Evelyn: I went to the bar, and then woke up in John's room. That's all I can remember.

Amy: Wait John found you, then why didn't call me saying you were ok?

Evelyn: I dunno, listen I clearly had a bad night, so I'm gonna go take a shower then fall right back asleep.

Half an hour later I came out of the shower drying my hair, and hear my cell buzzing.

I pick it up and see its Rocky calling me.

Evelyn: Hello?

Raquel: Oh my God E.V guess what happened while you were gone.

Evelyn: You finally became normal?

I said and started to laugh a little. I mean she is a bit crazy.

Raquel: What? No. Jason and I got back together.

I freeze at his name.

Jason, and Rocky? Getting back together? How the fuck did this happen?

Evelyn: What do you mean you got back together? I thought you never wanted to see him again? Remember what he did to you? Rocky he cheated on you. And now after all this time you get back together with him?

Raquel: I know he did, but that was a long time ago E.V, he's really changed. Come on Evelyn I thought you'd be happy for me.

Evelyn: No, of course I am, why wouldn't I you two are perfect for each other.

I said angrily and hung up on her throwing the phone on the bed.

How could she get back together with him? I always hated the thought of them being together, I hate how he always made her happy, when I could see right through him. Jason is a stupid son of a bitch and Rocky is too blind to see that.

I decided to just fall asleep, that's what I needed right now to stop my head from hurting.


	13. Chapter 13

Uhhh what is that sound?

I was in the middle of having a very nice nap, when all of a sudden there's a loud banging sound.

It gets even louder, and then suddenly realize it's coming from the door.

Oh God, I'm gonna fucking kill Amy for forgetting her key inside the room. Seriously who forgets to take their own room key with them when they leave the room?

I get out of my bed, opening the door, rubbing my eyes as they started to hurt because of the light that was coming from the hallway.

When I stop rubbing my eyes and got readjusted, I see that it wasn't Amy at the door, it was no other then John.

Evelyn: Uhhhhh, what do you want?

I said in the rudest way possible. He was clearly the last person that I wanted to see right now.

John: I need to talk to you. And why are you so grumpy?

Evelyn: You woke me up from my nap with your loud banging, you know it doesn't hurt to knock; maybe you should try it sometime instead of disturbing someone's peace.

I said walking back to my bed and lay down on my front side closing my eyes.

John: Oh well sorry for disturbing your peace.

He said as I heard him close the door.

John: would you get up I came here because I have to talk to you.

Evelyn: Go away

I said bringing the pillow over my head trying to block out the sound of his voice.

John: I swear if you don't get up I'm gonna throw you in the tub and make cold water run down you.

Yeah as if, he's such a liar 'cause I know he wouldn't do it.

Evelyn: Yeah, ok.

I said sounding sarcastic.

Not even a second later John lifts me up scaring the hell out of me bringing me to the bathroom.

Evelyn: John put me down I swear to God I'll kill you if you don't put me down.

I keep struggling to get out of his grasp, when he drops me in the tub.

John: There I put you down, you happy?

He asks, and then I see him reach to turn on the shower.

Evelyn: Don't do it-

I couldn't even finish when John turns the shower on, and it was freezing cold.

Evelyn: cold, Cold! Turn it off please, I'll listen please just turn it off.

I say begging him to turn off the cold water. I just woke up from a deep sleep, and I was feeling all warm, and now I'm having cold water running down on me.

John: Really?

Really, are you serious? Of course I'll listen.

Evelyn: Yes, now turn it off before I change my mind.

After what felt like a century, John finally turns off the water, handing me a towel helping me stand up.

Evelyn: Are you fucking crazy? What the hell is your problem? You fucking asshole.

I said snapping at him, while he was trying to help me out.

John: What's my problem? Oh that's easy. It's you, you're my problem.

Evelyn: Oh and how am I you're problem?

John: You want to know why?

Evelyn: Oh yes please entertain me with your words.

I said in a sarcastic tone.

John: you're my problem because I'm here asking for your attention right now.

Evelyn: Ok you're gonna have to come up with something better than that.

John: I'm not joking Evelyn. Do you know what it's like to kiss someone that you really like having them run off right after you tell them how you feel? I didn't, not until 4 weeks ago when that's exactly what you did to me.

I couldn't even say a word. I mean like how do you respond to that?

John: I really like you Evelyn, and I'm not joking. I love the way you laugh, the way you smile and how big you eyes get when you're excited. You just don't understand how flawless you are to me. I've never felt like this about anyone before, you are the only girl that makes my heart wanna race and beat even faster when I see you.

I felt as if I just melted by his words. I never thought that in a billion years that John would want to be with someone as messed up as me. But that still doesn't make sense as to why he was making out with Maria.

Evelyn: Are you serious? You're gonna stand there right now telling me that you have feelings for me, when just last night you stuck your tongue down Maria's throat.

He just stared at me in shock. But then his face changed.

Evelyn: Yeah, I saw everything, how she kissed you and you kissed her back.

John: Oh so how long did you see us making out?

Evelyn: I think I saw enough, and then took off.

John: Well if you would've stayed longer then you would've seen me push Maria off telling her that I couldn't be the person that ever girl wants me to be. This is exactly what I'm trying to tell you, stop running off Evelyn. Stop trying to run away from your feelings, instead face them.

I don't know what else to say. I knew for some reason that he was telling the truth and that he was right.

He sighed in defeat.

John: I'm tired of you running off Evelyn. I don't want to chase you anymore, I just want you to stay here with me and admit that you have feelings for me and we both know that you do. So until you're ready to face your feelings and to stop being such a bitch towards me, you know where to find me.

He said and walked out the bathroom heading for the door and closing it hard behind him.

How can I feelings? I can't do it; this is all just too much.

I'm not gonna lie, because he's right I do have feelings for him. But it's not like I'm able to tell him, besides if I do it couldn't matter anyway because I'm not going to be here in a week.

Yep, I'm gonna go back home to where the misery all started, and that's what I'm gonna be stuck in forever.

[John's P.O.V]

Fuck my life.

I can't believe I just did that. It was easier than I thought, but it's her that makes everything so difficult.

Why can't she just see that I'm crazy about her, how can she be so blinded by the way I look her.

I just want her to tell me that she has feelings for me. I mean I know she does, but I wanna hear her say it.

I realize now that nothing is important to me.

All I want now is Evelyn and she won't let me have her.

Like I said; Fuck my life.


	14. Chapter 14

[Lita's P.O.V]

Wow I'm so exhausted, that was one hell of a work out.

I was in the gym preparing for my match next week against Trish 'cause in her contract it states that she is entitled to a rematch for the women's championship.

Oh well nothing to worry about, we all know that I'm capable at beating her again.

Right now I'm heading back to my room, to have a nice long shower and get this smell off me when I spot John leaning against the wall with his hands over his face.

Lita: John what's up?

John: I just talked to Evelyn.

Lita: Well happened?

John: Why don't you ask her? I'm pretty sure she'd love to tell you alright I'm gonna go down to the gym.

He said and took off.

Ok what the hell was that all about?

I walked into my room and saw Evelyn packing.

Lita: Evelyn what are you doing?

Evelyn: What does it look like I'm doing; I'm packing my shit and going home.

Lita: What? Why?

Evelyn: It was a mistake coming here.

Lita: so now what you're just gonna go running back to mommy and daddy? Wow I seriously thought you were better than that.

Evelyn: Well what other choice do I have?

Lita: Come up with it on your own. Evelyn you're 24 years old, it's time to stop acting like a baby and start growing up.

She stopped packing, sat on the bad and sighed deeply.

Evelyn: You're right.

Lita: Aren't I always.

I said sitting down next to her on the bed.

Lita: So I just saw John and he looked really pissed. I asked him what happened, but told me to ask you. So what happened?

Evelyn: Umm, he said that he had feelings for me, and that I should admit that I have them for him too, he said that I should grow up, and to stop running away from my feelings, oh and he called me a bitch.

Lita: Then why are you all wet?

I said as I touched her damp wet hair.

Evelyn: Oh did I mention when I refused to speak to him he carried me to the bath tub and had cold water running down on me?

Lita: Wow so he really wanted your attention.

Evelyn: What am I gonna do Amy? I mean I'm pretty sure he hates me now after that whole bathroom scene and I don't blame him.

Lita: If you want my advice, I think that you should just tell him I mean he already knows that you have feelings for him.

Evelyn: Then why is he making such a huge deal out of this?

Lita: He just wants you to admit it; you know he wants to be confirmed with your words.

Evelyn: But the thing is that I'm just not ready to be in a relationship.

Lita: Why don't you just talk to him and see how it goes, like what do you have to lose?

Evelyn: fine I'll go to his room and talk to him right now.

Lita: Oh waits, he's not in his room, he's down in the gym.

Evelyn: oh ok, I'll be back soon bye.

Lita: Bye.

[Evelyn's P.O.V]

Alright this is it.

I'm finally going to tell him, and no one is going to stop me not even Maria.

I found the gym going inside and I spotted Randy, Jeff, and Chris all talking together.

Evelyn: Hey guys.

Jeff: Oh hey Evelyn.

Randy: What's up?

Evelyn: Nothing, just looking for John. You guys know where he is?

Chris: Are you sure you want to talk to him right now?

Randy: Yeah, he did look pretty pissed when he came in the gym today.

Evelyn: Yeah, I think that's kind of my fault.

Randy: What else is new?

I heard Randy mumble under his breath.

Evelyn: Anyway, do you guys know where he is?

Chris: Yeah, he's back there lifting weights.

Evelyn: Thanks.

I said and walked away finding John sitting on a bench with his arm holding the weight putting it in between his legs and lifting the weight.

He was listening to music so I had no other choice then to approach him.

As I was walking towards him I kind of a picked up a shadow which caused him to look up in my direction taking his ear buds out.

Evelyn: Hey.

John: Hey.

He said putting the weight down and grabbing a towel from the side wiping the sweat off his face.

Evelyn: I'm ready to talk to you.

John: Really you are?

Evelyn: Yeah.

John: Alright, just give me 10 minutes to go back to my room to shower, and then I'll meet you out by the pool.

He said getting up putting the towel on his shoulder.

Evelyn: alright see you then.

[John's P.O.V]

Man that was fast, it's been like what only two hours since I've last spoken to her?

I'm glad she came to me fast, not like last time where I kissed her and then haven't seen her in three weeks.

I got up to my room and took a quick shower, because I was too anxious to know what she was going to say.

Will she finally admit that she has feelings for me? Or will she just deny everything and just want to be friends?

To be honest I'd rather have her as a friend then not be part of her life at all. So no matter what she says I still hope to be in her life.

A couple of minutes later I was already dressed up and was heading down to the pool.

I see her sitting by one of the chairs with her knees to her chest.

John: Hey sorry if I made you wait long.

I said sitting from the chair opposite her.

Evelyn: It's fine.

She said putting her legs down and turning to my direction.

John: So you said you were ready to talk to me.

Evelyn: Yeah, um I didn't really think about this because I knew I didn't need to. So I just wanna say this first that you were right about everything you said to me earlier. That I should just stop running away from my feeling and admit I have them for you and I do have feelings for you.

John: Listen maybe I was a little harsh before, I was just so mad at you and it was un called for and I'm really sorry.

Evelyn: No don't be sorry I deserved everything you said to me.

She said looking down and I shook my head.

Evelyn: listen John I do want to be with you so much, but it's just way complicated right now. There are just some things you don't know about me bad things that I'm pretty sure would stop you from wanting to be with me.

John: Ok um have you ever committed a crime?

Evelyn: No.

She said with a very confused expression.

John: Ok have you ever been part of a gang.

Evelyn: Again no.

She said and started to laugh a little.

John: Have you ever been with a girl exclusively?

Evelyn: What? No. Why are you asking me these stupid questions?

John: Just want to see if you've ever done any of these bad things.

Evelyn: So you're saying being with a girl in that way is a bad way.

John: Naah, I just wanted to see what your answer would be.

I said and we both started laughing.

John: I want to be with you too.

I said and she stood up holding her hand out for me.

Evelyn: Come one let's go get something to eat.

She said and I stood up holding her hand but stopping her.

I brought her closer to me and kissed her on the lips.

Wow her lips are just how I remember. So soft and tender.

John: Let's go.

She stopped me.

Evelyn: Wait.

John: What?

Right after I said that she pushed me in the pool.

Evelyn: Oh yeah payback for throwing me in the tub with cold water going down on me.

She said as I reached surface and started laughing. I came out of the water with a calm face.

Evelyn: Sorry.

She said while holding her stomach as she kept laughing.

John: Ok I forgive you now give me a hug.

Evelyn: What no way, I am not going to give you a hug.

She said as I lunged for her grabbing her in my arms making her all wet.

Evelyn: Oh come on twice in one day?

John: You'll never win.

Evelyn: You sure about that?

John: Oh I'm positive.

Evelyn: Then let the games begin.

She said with a smirk on her face


	15. Chapter 15

That's it I can't take it anymore. I had to let it out.

The way John kept itching everywhere was hilarious. And it's all thanks to me and Amy.

It's been two days since John and I have been together, and let me just say it has been nothing but fun. Ever since we started going out all we've been doing was pulling pranks on each other. Everything was funny, but then John just had to cross the line.

Last night Amy and I were heading back to the hotel, and when we were going up the stairs out of nowhere John comes and scares the crap Amy and I. I almost dies, I've never felt so traumatized in my whole entire life.

So today I teaming up with Amy of course thought it'd be a good idea to put itching powder all over John's clothes. Yep boxers including.

We all became so hungry, so Jeff decided to go out to eat instead of eating the hotels food.

We were all at a restaurant when John starts to itch himself uncomfortably everywhere. I have to admit I loved watching him suffer, but only on my terms.

Jeff: You ok there John?

John: Yeah just I don't know why I keep itching everywhere.

Lita: Maybe you got the chicken pox.

Amy said as she hid her laughter.

John: What? No way I've never had chicken pox in my life, I got the vaccination for it when I was small.

Evelyn: Yeah, but nobody said that they are always 100% accurate.

I said with a grin on my face.

John's face went from shock to a smile.

John: Well done Evelyn. You have managed to get me four times already in just two days. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to step up my game.

Evelyn: Not only me, you got another person who's willing to fight against you.

I said pointing at Amy.

Evelyn: Yeah, but nobody said that they are always 100% accurate.

I said with a grin on my face.

John's face went from shock to a smile.

John: Well done Evelyn. You have managed to get me four times already in just two days. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to step up my game.

Evelyn: Not only me, you got another person who's willing to fight against you.

I said pointing at Amy. Then John started to shift in his seat.

John: Oh God, you put the itching powder in my boxers too didn't you?

Evelyn: Oh yeah now that was Amy's idea.

John: You? Why?

Lita: Hey I was the innocent one last night when you came out of nowhere scaring the crap out of me with your monstrous face, almost causing me to fall down the stairs and die.

John: Well I'm sorry you just happened to be there at the scene of the crime.

John said throwing his French fries at Amy's face. Oh God here we go.

If looks could kill John would most definitely be dead right now. Amy gave John the biggest death glare.

Lita: Oh it's on.

She said and started throwing her food at him. That's when our little food fight occurred at our table.

WE got kicked out eventually, but before we went outside I grabbed the desert I ordered and hid it behind my back. John was still itching by the way, and boy was he red,

Jeff: You guys you got us kicked out right before my ice cream came.

Jeff said whining like a little kid.

Stacy: What are you five?

Jeff: Man, you people are just starting to get to know me.

John: Dude forgets the ice cream alright that's not important.

John said to Jeff then turned to face me.

John: Fine E.V you win, now can we just put this behind us and let the games finally be over.

John said sticking out his hand for me. I took it then he brought me in a hug. And that's when I took my dessert and shoved it right on his head. I reached up to his ear and whispered.

Evelyn: It's not over 'till I say it's over Johnny boy.

John: Oh you are so gonna regret that.

Evelyn: Really I'd like to see you try.

John: Fine but you better watch your back.

John said with playful looking eyes and walked off while the rest of the guys followed.

Torrie: So what plans do you think he's got for you?

Evelyn: I'm not sure, but I suggest that we should all join forces and team up together to win this war. You guys in?

Lita: Hell yeah we are.

[John's P.O.V]

Randy: John she got you good

Randy said causing everyone to laugh

John: Yeah, yeah go ahead laugh it up.

I said turning my back on the guys.

Jeff: Oh come on John so what if she got you, you can always get her back. We just have to come up with something.

John: I know I already have a plan.

I said with a smirk on my face.

John: But first I gotta go back to the hotel and get the fuck out of these clothes and take a shower, alright I am not going to risk itching my 'area' in a public place where paparazzi can take pics without me even knowing.

All the guys started to laugh, ok that wasn't supposed to be funny.

Chris: Alright I think you suffered enough, let's go.

We walked back to the hotel and as we walked into the elevator I told the guys my plan.

John: Everybody got it? Alright I'm gonna be in the shower for about like 10 minutes then we're gonna meet back out on the third floor.

I said as Randy and I got out of the elevator and walked into our room.

I took my shirt off in the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

John: Oh fuck I have red spots all over me.

That's it I'm so not going easy on her.

[Evelyn's P.O.V]

Lita: Oh my God Evelyn did you see John's face?

Amy said continuously laughing.

Evelyn: I did and it was priceless.

Torrie: Yeah we should've got it on camera and uploaded it on youtube that would've been great for the fans to watch.

Stacy: No doubt, wait aren't you worried about how John is gonna get you back?

Evelyn: No not really my pranks are always better than his.

Lita: Alright then let's go back to the hotel.

[John's P.O.V]

So I just got out of the shower getting dressed up and meeting the guys on the third floor.

Chris: Wait John we don't have the key to her room, how are we gonna get in?

Shit I haven't thought about that. I saw a maid walking down the hallway and thought 'shouldn't all employees have a key that can open every hotel room?'

I took out my key and put it in the slot showing that it wouldn't go in.

John: Um excuse me miss. There seems to be something wrong with my key do mind if you could help me out.

She smiled at me and put her key in the slot.

John: Thanks so much, have a nice night.

I smiled at her; I knew she couldn't resist my charm no, girls can't.

Randy: Wow we actually got in.

John: Yep, where's Jeff? He should be here right now with our stuff.

Jeff: I'm here, I'm here. Sorry it took so long, but most stores were closed so it was hard finding.

John: That's fine, but you go it thought right?

Jeff: Yep right here.

He said giving to me whatever was in the plastic bag.

Jeff: They only had this color so…

John: No it's fine, alright I'm gonna get to work before they come back, Randy you keep an eye out and see if they're coming back.

Randy: Got it.

He said and looked out in the peep hole.

Jeff: Yo John aren't you worried that she might break up with you after all this?

John: No, Evelyn's not like that.

Randy: Uh guys what's the signal for E.V and Amy to come back?

John: Uh, I don't know just say bitches.

Randy: Oh ok bitches.

Everyone shot their heads up.

John: What?

Randy: Bitches as in bitches are taking their key out right now.

Chris: shit everybody hide.

I quickly closed the bottle and turned the light off. Shit where am I suppose to hide?

I made my way to the closet, but all the guys were in there and no space left.

Oh fuck I'm screwed. I heard the key and the door knob turn as I made my way back in the bathroom into the shower.

Lita: That was way too fun; we should prank John again sometime.

I heard Amy say, yep totally bitches.

Evelyn: Yeah we should, but I'm going to go take a shower for now.

Fuck Fuck Fuck I'm screwed.

Lita: K fine, hey I'm going to go down to John's room and apologize you know prove that I'm the bigger person here.

Evelyn: K I'll see you later then.

E.V said and then I heard the door close. After that the light turned on in the bathroom.

Evelyn pulled the curtain a little and reached the knobs and turned the water on having it go down on me making me wet.

Shit how am I gonna get out now? I reached open the curtain a little and saw her taking off her shirt, I was about to close the curtain because I knew it was wrong to stare when I noticed scars on her lower back and on the side of her stomach when she turned.

I dragged my eyes away from her body and inhaled deeply. I turned my head to see she was walking in the shower as I quickly stepped out on the other side.

I made way to the closet and told the guys to quietly get out not in the mood talking to any of them.

We made our way into the elevator when we say Amy step out.

Lita: oh John there you are, I just went to your room and you weren't there.

John: Yeah we uh just got back.

Lita: Oh ok, well anyways listen I just wanted to apologize about the whole itching powder situation I was just pissed at you.

John: You know what don't even worry about it, I'm over it alright, night.

I said and walked away.

I don't know why, but those scars made me angry and sad at the same time.


	16. Chapter 16

[John's P.O.V]

Insomnia was starting to take over me.

I wasn't able to sleep the whole night wondering what those scars were. It actually scared me to find out what the answer was.

There was no way I couldn't bring it up, not to anyone and not to her. If I ask her about them then she'll wonder how I know about them.

All these thoughts were rushing through my head when all of a sudden a loud banging comes from the front door.

What the fuck, who would be knocking this early in the morning. I got up out of the bed and made my way to the door opening it hard.

John: What?

I said in a loud voice.

I look up to see it was Evelyn, oh shit I forgot all about the prank I pulled on her.

[Evelyn's P.O.V]

When I came out of the shower, I was way exhausted and all I wanted to do was just fall face first on my bed and go into a very deep sleep.

And that's exactly what I did; I fell asleep without even drying my hair. Whatever it's too much to handle for me right now.

After many hours of sleeping, I feel someone waking me up seeing it was Amy.

Lita: Hey E.V I'm gonna go downstairs and bring up some breakfast, you want anything?

She asked putting on her sweater.

Evelyn: Um, just get me whatever they have.

I said in my sleepy voice.

Lita: Ok I'll be back in a few minutes.

She looked back at me and I took the towel that I fell asleep with on my hair. I looked up to see Amy standing still looking at me with shocked eyes.

Evelyn: What?

Lita: Oh my God E.V your hair it's…it's blonde.

Evelyn: What?

I said going over to look in the mirror panicking.

Evelyn: Nooooo

Lita: Evelyn when the hell did you color your hair?

Evelyn: I didn't why the hell would I want to color my hair, wait.

I said realizing who did this.

Evelyn&Lita: John

Amy and I said at the same time.

Evelyn: I am so going to kill him.

I said storming at of the front door going to John's room.

When I reached his room, I didn't care if he was sleeping or not I banged the door as loud as I could.

John: What?

John said opening the door screaming, and then looked at me with wide eyes.

Evelyn: You put hair dye in my shampoo, are you insane.

John: Oh no, I'm not insane, I'm a fucking genius.

He said and started laughing.

Evelyn: You think this is funny?

John: Nope, I think it's hilarious.

He said as he continued to laugh clutching at his stomach.

Randy: Oh my God who the hell is screaming some people are trying to sleep you know.

I heard Randy say as he came out from behind the door rubbing his eyes then looking up at me.

Randy: Oh wow Evelyn you looking good.

He said as he started to laugh as well.

Evelyn: I hate you guys.

I said and shoved their chests.

John; Hey you're lucky it's blonde, the color was supposed to be blue, but Jeff couldn't find it anywhere.

I scoffed at them.

Evelyn: I would rather have my hair to be blue then blonde.

I said and walked up back to my room. There was no way I was able to dye my hair back today, it would have to stay for at least a week.

Could this day get any worse?

Hours later, I'm still in the hotel room with Amy.

I kept looking in the mirror at my hair and just started crying. I hated my hair blonde and I just want to dye it back to the color black.

Lita: Look it's not that bad, you just have to keep it in for a couple of days then you can dye it back to black, just don't worry about it. And besides you look really pretty as a blonde.

Amy said as she started to play with my hair.

Pretty my butt, I hated the way it looked on me.

Lita: Why don't I blow dry it for you, to make it look even better 'cause it's a bit frizzy from keeping it wet all night.

I sighed knowing that was the best thing I could do for now.

Evelyn: Fine.

I said wiping my tears from my face looking away from the mirror.

After 20 minutes with Amy blow drying my hair, she finally finished.

Evelyn: There all done.

She said putting the hair dryer and the brush down.

Evelyn: Thanks Amy.

I said bring my knees up to my chest resting my chin on them.

Lita: I don't know why you're so upset about it, you look pretty as a blonde.

Evelyn: Yeah I know.

I mumbled under my breath. It's not like it's the first time I heard that.

Lita: Hey Torrie and I are gonna go shopping and see if they have any good clothes here. You wanna join.

Evelyn: No, I just want to sit here in my misery.

I said laying back down on my bed, maybe I should call Rocky.

Lita: Alright, I'll be back soon bye.

Evelyn: Bye.

I said and finally heard the door shut. I picked my phone up from the nightstand and called Rocky.

After 4 rings she finally answered.

Evelyn: Hey.

Raquel: Called me so you can scream at me some more Evelyn?

She asked still not over what I said to her a couple of days ago.

Evelyn: Listen Rocky I'm really sorry about what I said, I had no intention of saying any of that stuff to you.

Raquel: Exactly, you had no right to say that to me E.V and when you said then it really hurt to hear them from you.

Evelyn: I know, but it's not like I lied to you, remember when you found out that Jason was cheating on you? Rocky you were completely crushed, you were crying for days.

Raquel: So you're saying that I'm not good enough for Jason?

Evelyn: What? Rocky no tha-

Raquel: I know what this is all about.

She said cutting me off.

Evelyn: And what would that be?

Raquel: You're jealous.

Evelyn: Excuse me?

Raquel: Yep that's right you're just jealous. Jealous that after so many years Jason still loves me, when no one ever loved you. Do you remember that E.V? When was the last time you even had a boyfriend? Oh wait that's right you never had one. You always had a thing for Jason and you just hate the fact that he choose me over you. You should be lucky that John has feelings for you, and you better hold on to him as hard as you can 'because that's the only guy that could ever be interested in you.

By the time she says all this tears are racing down my face.

Evelyn: Wow you know after 13 years of friendship who knew you could stoop so low.

I said as my voice started to break at the end.

Raquel: E.V I'm sorry I didn't mean to sa-

Evelyn: No you're absolutely right, I'm just glad you finally told me instead of saying it behind my back. Bye Rocky, have fun with your life 'cause I no longer want to be part of it.

Raquel: No Evelyn wai-

I hung up the phone. I couldn't hear her voice anymore.

She practically just drilled a hole in what's left of my cold heart.


	17. Chapter 17

[John's P.O.V]

I was going down to Amy and Evelyn's room. I think it's time to apologize because from the looks of it Evelyn took the prank way too serious and didn't think it was funny. Well I don't blame her, but finally I hope that we can just put these games behind us. Mostly because my big match against JBL was coming up tomorrow and I haven't even prepared for it.

I really need to focus because I can't lose the WWE Championship which by the way I re designed. I'm holding the new and improved WWE Championship belt and JBL went and stole the old one from me. So now he's walking around with the former belt.

When I knocked on the door, Evelyn opened and saw that her eyes were red and puffy. Has she been crying? Wait was it because of me?

John: Hey have you been crying?

I asked stepping up to her cupping her face in my hands.

Evelyn: Yeah, but don't worry it's nothing.

She said getting out my grasp and going on her bed. I closed the door and sat on the bed across from her. I took her hand in mine and started to stroke it.

John: Is it because of the prank I pulled on you.

I asked hoping that I wasn't the reason for her to be upset. It would kill me to know that I was the reason to cause those tears run down her beautiful unique face.

Evelyn: No, I mean I am still pretty pissed that you went this far.

She said sticking out her hair. I couldn't help but laugh, well she asked for it.

Evelyn: But it's not because of the prank you pulled.

Quickly I let out a sigh of relief, but if I wasn't the reason, that what was?

John: Then why were you crying?

Evelyn: It's nothing.

She said quickly thinking that I would just let it go.

John: Come on please I'm dying to know.

I said and started to pout knowing that she wouldn't resist.

Evelyn: Oh my God please don't make that face it's too cute.

She said closing her eyes so she wouldn't see my puppy dog face.

I laughed, and then I pulled her off the bed and placed her onto my lap. She let out a little scream and she covered her face since mine was so close to hers.

John: Come on tell me, and if you don't I'll tickle you. So will you tell me?

Evelyn: No.

John: Alright but you asked for it.

I said and started tickling her sides as she started to laugh hysterically. I laid her down and on the bed and kept tickling her as she began to turn red.

Evelyn: Stop please I can't take it anymore.

John: Will you tell me why you're upset?

Evelyn: Yes I promise please stop.

John: Fine.

I said and stopped tickling her. She got back up and was still in my lap, her face was as red as a tomato.

John: So tell me, or else I'll do something way worse.

Evelyn: Fine I'll tell you. I got into a fight with Rocky.

Rocky her best friend? I never thought that they would ever get into a fight, they're like sisters.

John: Why'd you guys fight.

Evelyn: A couple of days ago the night after you found me and brought me back to the hotel, Rocky called and told me some surprising news.

John: Well what'd she say?

Evelyn: Remember your last night in New York?

I nodded my head. How could I forget? That was the first time I kissed Evelyn.

Evelyn: And when you were in the club, that guy Jason. You remember him?

I nodded my head again. The guy Jason who called my girlfriend a slut, how could I forget about him? Oh and I can I forget about how kicked his ass?

Evelyn: Well back in high school well actually since I've known Raquel. Her and Jason use to date up until the end of senior year of high school. They broke up because she found out that she was cheating on him with some other girl. And when she found out she was heartbroken, and she was crying for weeks. Then she called him a couple of days ago and told me that she got back together with him.

John: What? She got back together with a guy that cheated on her and who called you a slut. Is she crazy?

Evelyn: I know, but I don't think she ever got over him. Besides Rocky doesn't even know that Jason and I hate each other.

John: Does she know who he cheated on her with?

Evelyn: No, nobody knows. I tried finding out whom, but I couldn't find out who it was, I'm guessing she was from another school or something.

John: Is that it?

Evelyn: No, when I called her today actually right before you came, she called me some terrible things that really got to me.

John: Well what'd she say?

Evelyn: I don't want to say.

She said putting her head down. I sighed putting the hair the fell in front of her face behind her ear.

John: That's ok; you don't have to tell me anything else. Thank you for telling me though.

She looked into my eyes and smiled her gorgeous smile.

Evelyn: Anytime.

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. I put my hand on her thigh and bringing my hand up to her back and started playing with the tips of her hair. When I kissed her I felt something, I don't know what it was, but it felt different and good. I felt it in the pit of my stomach and it scared me a bit, but I enjoyed the feeling. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers.

John: Wow.

That was the only word that came to mind whenever I would kiss her.

Evelyn: What?

John: It's just that, I don't know why but whenever I kiss you I get this weird feeling in my stomach and my heart just races faster, even when I see you it beats faster.

Evelyn: Wow, it sounds like you have deep feelings for me.

She said teasing.

John: I'm not gonna lie. The feeling is scaring the crap out of me. I never in my life felt this way before and then you show up and have me head over heels for you.

Evelyn: Wait so you're saying is that you've never had a girlfriend before?

John: Not even a crush, and I don't want to mess my first relationship up with the most amazing girl. I just wanna let you know that I'm not going anywhere, I'm gonna make this work.

Evelyn: I'm glad to hear that. And you are kind of my first boyfriend too.

John: Kind of?

Evelyn: Well we weren't like dating it was more of an on and off thing.

John: Oh

Evelyn: What are you jealous that I was kind of with someone before you?

She said and had a huge smirk on her face.

John: No, I'm just glad I have you now; I just hope that nothing gets in the way of us.

Evelyn: I promise that nothing will get in the way of us. You have my word.

John: Good.

I said pulling her in for another kiss.

John: Anyway tomorrow is my big match, and I need to get ready. Are you willing to spot my down in the gym?

Evelyn: I'd be happy too.

John: Ok then let's go.

I said pulling her in for another kiss. We left the room and went to the gym and I started to train for tomorrow.

[Lita's P.O.V]

It was a long day today. Training nonstop for tomorrow, I know I'm capable of defending my women's Championship, but I gotta know if I'm ready to compete and know that I'm confident in my match.

All the superstars and divas that were in our hotel went down to eat, and then we all had an early night.

I was in a deep sleep already when I heard someone scream. Someone was screaming and crying and it was so close to me that I could hear the sound perfectly.

I got up and looked on my other side seeing that Evelyn was crying and struggling in her sleep. I ran over to her and started to shake her trying to get her to wake up.

Lita: E.V E.V wake up.

After a couple more tries she finally woke up, but continued to cry.

I went to the mini fridge and gave her a bottle of water. A few minutes later she finally calmed down and stopped crying.

Lita: You ok?

She nodded.

Lita: You want me to call John?

Evelyn: No please don't. Don't tell him please.

She said. I was gonna protest against her, but then decided not to.

Lita: Fine I won't tell John.

Evelyn: Thank you.

She said getting up going to the bathroom washing her face. And I just went back to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

[John's P.O.V]

Ever since yesterday I've done nothing but train and workout for my match coming up very soon. The pay per view already started, matches have gone by and now it was Eddie Gurrero vs Rey Mysterio. Eddie lost the match as a disqualification because he took a steel chair and hit Rey in the face with it while he jumped from the middle of the ropes.

This is the first time I'd be defending my WWE Championship against another WWE superstar. I was so nervous and thought that that I was really going to say 'I quit'. I put my hands on the table and had my head down hoping that I win this match and keep my title.

Evelyn: Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do great.

I heard E.V say as she hugged me from behind. I smiled at the sound of her voice as it sent shivers up my spine. I turned around to face her and put my forehead against hers.

John: I know I will since I have you here. You're my lucky charm, where would I be without you?

I said and leaned in to kiss her. We were having a great moment when someone had to open my locker room door.

Randy: Yo John you ready..whoa I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything.

John: Dude you are so not forgiven.

Evelyn: Don't listen to him, come in.

Evelyn said getting out of my grasp and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to her and pulled her to me so I can feel her against me. All I needed was Evelyn to calm my nerves down, she always makes me have confidence no matter what and that's what I love about her.

John: So why you here man?

I asked, I mean it's not like he had a match tonight so there really was no point of him being here.

Randy: I didn't want to stay in the hotel all bored so I came down here to watch the show. Good luck by the way.

Randy said and he just left. Ok that was weird. I turned my attention back to Evelyn brushing her bangs to the side so I can see her face more clear. She was still blond, but still so sexy.

John: Now where were we?

I asked and pressed my lips to hers again. We were kissing so fierce and passionate when we heard a knock on the door.

John: Dammit can we ever get a break?

I said groaning. I was so tired of people interrupting us.

Evelyn: At least they knocked.

She said getting up from the couch, but I pulled her back to me and just yelled for them to come in.

One of the technical producers came in and told me that my match was going to start after the commercial break and that I should be on my way to the ring right now. He left and I got off the couch grabbing my title.

John: I'm gonna treat this match as if I'm putting you on the line. That's going to make me fight harder to know that I won't lose you.

She blushed and put her head down knowing that she didn't want me to see, but who could miss that cute blush that I caused on her gorgeous face.

I came up to her and brought my lips to her ear.

John: I think it's so sexy when you blush.

I said making her whole face go red. Nothing but a smirk came onto my face as I leaned to kiss her right below her ear.

When I pulled away from her she pulled me back and kissed me so hard that I thought I was going to faint. She literally made me feel so weak that it was hard to keep my composure around her.

Evelyn: Good luck.

She said pulling away from my lips.

John: I don't need luck, I have you for that.

With that I gave her one more kiss and walked out of my locker room heading down to go to the ring. Tonight my entrance was going to be special. I had a huge truck with me on the back with fireworks going up in the air as I put my belt in the air. I got off the truck and went on top of JBL's limo where I slid down to the bottom and broke off the horns and threw it to the ground. I grinned as I saw the angry look JBL was giving me. I slid into the ring and once again put my title in the air and people started cheering.

I handed the belt to the referee as he held it up meaning that the match was for the WWE Championship. JBL gave the referee the old WWE Championship and made him hold it up. He brought the belts out of the ring, the bell rang, and our match started.

The match started out simple. We were fighting in the ring until JBL went for a three count when the referee told him that this was an iquit match not a regular match. After that he just kept punching me in the face. We started fighting outside the ring until I went flying into the crowd. JBL took a belt off one of the WWE employees and used it to hit and chock me against the ring post. The ref asked if I wanted to quit and said No as I took the belt and pulled it make JBL's shoulder hit against the ring post.

He took me to the commentary table and was about to give me a power bomb when the ref came and asked if I wanted to quite.

John: Kiss my ass.

I said through the microphone and lifted JBL and he fell through the announce table. After that he got back up and took a steel chair hitting me in the head with it causing me to start bleeding. What made it worse was that he took the steel steps hitting me in the head again causing me to fall down face first on the ground.

**End of the match**

Blood was now seeping down from my face all the way to my stomach. We went and started fighting on the truck that I came in the arena with. He chocked me again while the ref asked me if I wanted to quit. I took the microphone out of his hand and hit JBL in the head with it causing him to fall down.

JBL's limo was pretty much fucked up by now. He was next to the glass that had the words J D for judgment day. I took something from the ground and was going to run up to him and hit him making him fall to the glass when he picked up the microphone and said 'I quit' repeating it. I won the match but I still ran him through the glass.

The bell rang and my music blared throughout the arena. I made my way back into the ring having my name announced as the winner. The ref gave me both WWE Championship belts as I went to the top rope and held them both in the air. Fireworks again went off throughout the arena as Judgment day ended.

I made my way backstage as all the superstars congratulated me. I finally reached my locker room and opened the door having E.V run up to me. She seemed as though she wanted to kill me but comfort me at the same time.

Evelyn: Oh my God. Are you ok? Stupid idiot you could've gotten injured, you're bleeding so much-

John: E.V I'm fine.

Evelyn: But John it looks like you lost maybe two pints of blood, don't you feel like you wanna pass out?

John: I'm a little dizzy but I'm fine ok?

I said cupping her face. She nodded and pulled me to hug her.

John: E.V I have sweat and blood all over me.

I said trying to pull away from her but then she brought me even closer to her.

Evelyn: I don't care I'm just glad you're ok.

She said running her fingers through my hair.

John: Alright I'm gonna go in the training room and have my cut cleaned up. Wanna come with me?

Evelyn: Sure.

[Evelyn's P.O.V]

Watching John out there fighting in the ring got me so worried about him. Ever since he started to bleed because of that steel chair I was so scared.

We made our way to the training room and while John was getting his cut clean Amy came up to me.

Lita: Hey can I talk to you for a sec?

Evelyn: Sure, I'll be right back.

I told John kissing him on the check as I followed Amy across the training room.

Evelyn: What's up?

Lita: I never got to ask about what happened last night.

Evelyn: Listen don't even worry about it ok?

I said hoping that she would just drop it.

Lita: But Evelyn you sounded really scared last night.

Evelyn: It was a nightmare Amy what do you expect out of a nightmare?

I said hoping that she would just take my words and change the subject.

Lita: It sounded like you were dying in your dream.

I just shook my head and started to walk away when she grabbed my hand and stopped me.

Lita: Tell me what you saw in your dream or else I'll tell John.

Is she kidding me?

Evelyn: Really you're gonna threaten me because of some night mare that I had?

Lita: I'm not even joking, tell me right now.

Amy turned to look behind my shoulder and saw John coming up our way.

Lita: John really cares about you and if he finds out that something is bothering you and that you didn't tell him then you'll just break his heart. And that's not one thing you wanna do.

Amy said giving me warning look and walked off right when John wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

John: Hey ready to go back to the hotel.

He asked kissing me on the cheek. I turned around and pecked him on the lips and nodded.

John: Let's go.

He said bringing us back to his locker room to get our stuff, then drove us back to the hotel.

_**Hey guys I know this is late, but I just want to say that updates from now will go a little slower. I know I'm really sorry it's all thanks to school. Anyway I just want to let you guys know that everything about Evelyn's past will be revealed SOON! Oh the excitement lol! Stay tuned 'cause things are really going to start heating up :) **_


	19. Chapter 19

Today was my last day with John. Well not just John I mean today's my last day with everyone, all the friends I made here, especially Amy. They all treated me as if I was part of their family, and that's what I loved most about them. Although Amy did piss me off on Sunday, but I don't blame her. It's not I don't want to tell anyone, I just can't and just want people to understand that. I've tried so hard for many years to avoid my past and I am not going to let one person ruin it for me.

My flight leaves tonight at 9:30 tonight, so that means I have the whole day with everyone and hope to have some time with John. It scares me to know that I won't be with him for god knows how long. For some reason he just makes me want to smile even when I hear his name I'll smile. He gives me the feelings that he always says I give to him.

Today we all went to the Blackpool beach which is also an amusement park. We all stayed together all day until it became dark and everyone decided to go home. I said bye to everyone because that would be the last time I'd see them for now. Everyone was gone so it was just John and I left.

John: So, we still have an hour before you have to catch your flight. You wanna go on the Ferris wheel to kill sometime.

Evelyn: Sure.

I said shrugging as he brought me over to the Ferris wheel. We both got on as we went all the way up in the air and then it stopped.

John: So did you have fun here?

John said as he filled the silence.

Evelyn: It was the best time of my life thanks to you guys. You really made me feel as if I was home. I wish I didn't have to go back home.

I said leaning my head against his shoulder.

John: Well maybe you don't have to.

I froze for a second.

Evelyn: What?

John: Why don't you just stay here with me and everybody else? Come on you said yourself that we made you feel as if you were at home. What if it can always be like this just you and me always together. That way no one would get in the way of us.

Evelyn: John I can't.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

John: E.V please.

He whispered to me taking my hand in his kissing it.

Evelyn: John you don't understand. I can't just leave my family and friends behind just like that. Plus I can't lose my job I love it.

John: You can get a job with us in the WWE that's ten times better. I can get you a job that you'd love plus we're short on WWE technicians.

Evelyn: I can't. Please just understand.

John: Fine.

He said resting his head on the handle.

Evelyn: Why do you want me to stay with you so much?

I asked and he picked his head up and looked at me shocked.

John: E.V you're my girlfriend of course I want you to stay with me. Why would you even ask me that?

Finally the Ferris wheel made a stop to the bottom and both John and I got off. I tried ignoring him by walking away.

John; E.V don't ignore me I'm talking to you.

John said catching up to me turning me around to face him.

Evelyn: What do you want John?

John: A reason for your stupidity.

Evelyn: Great so now I'm stupid just because I don't want to leave everything I have back at home and stay with you.

John: That's not only it. I feel as if you don't tell me anything, I feel like I barely know you.

Evelyn: I don't have to tell you anything John.

John: Amy told me that you've been having nightmares.

He said and my whole body turned numb.

John: Were you ever going to tell me about that E.V. Because I kind of feel insulted that my own girlfriend won't tell me what's bothering her.

Evelyn: Well why do you care?

John: I care about you a lot, and if I didn't would I be asking you right now to stay with me and not go back home?

Evelyn: Can we please just drop it? I don't wanna leave knowing that you're mad at me.

He let out a frustrated sigh then nodded his head.

John: Fine, we have to go to the airport now or else you'll miss your flight. Let's go.

He said as he started walking to his car. Throughout the whole car ride to the air port John didn't talk to me, he didn't even glance or look in my direction.

We finally made it to the airport and John parked the car and rested his head against the steering wheel.

Evelyn: Are you still mad at me?

John: No just a little upset.

He said running his hand through his hair.

Evelyn: John I'm so-

John: No I'm sorry, it was wrong for me to say that stuff to you and I'm sorry.

He said leaning back in his chair. I brought my face closer to his and turned his face to meet mine a kissed his lips. I pulled away but he brought his lips back to mine a kissed me with a lot more fierce. I felt him bring his hand up to my face to cup my cheek and bring my lips even closer to his.

Evelyn: We have to stop now or else I'm gonna miss my flight.

I said resting my forehead against his. He looked in my eyes and when I looked in his I felt as if I was going to cry because his eyes looked so sad. He looked down then unbuckled his seat belt.

John: I'll help you with your bags.

He said opening the door then coming around to my side opening the door for me. I got out and he took my luggage out the trunk and when I tried to take it he didn't let me.

Instead he just carried it himself.

Evelyn: Thanks.

John: Mo problem.

He said kissing my cheek.

I was at the gate and the last call for my flight was announced and I had to leave.

Evelyn: That's my call.

I said getting off the chair as John stood up with me and brought me in his arms for a hug.

Evelyn: I'm gonna miss you.

I said holding on to him afraid to let go.

John: Me too.

I pulled away and brought my lips to his and kissed him again. I pulled away and picked my carry on up on my shoulder and was about to leave when John grabbed my hand and stopped me.

John: E.V

Evelyn: Yeah?

John: The offer still stands. We're gonna be in France next week, here's the hotel I'll be staying at. I really hope you'll come and live with me. And I don't care if I'm sounding selfish.

I took the paper from his hand and smiled at him.

Evelyn: I have to go John.

I said kissing him on the cheek then boarded on the plane and took.

The next day I was already at home and I already felt sad.

Looks like I'll just have to deal with it.

When I took out my keys, I noticed that my parents car was in the drive way.

Oh shit.


	20. Chapter 20

Evelyn: Hello?

I yelled out closing the front door and locking it. I left my suitcase next to the door and walked inside the kitchen which by the way was spotless. God my mom is such a clean freak, she reminds me of Monica from the show 'Friends'.

Evelyn: Anyone home?

I yelled out getting no response once again. That's weird, it's only 8:30 right now, it's not like they're sleeping or anything. They must've gone out or something.

Even if it was only 8:30 I was extremely exhausted from that plane ride. For some reason I just can't sleep on a plane, I like need to sleep on a bed not a worn out chair.

I went upstairs and passed my parents room seeing it also very clean. God can my mom ever take a break? She's like superwoman but much older.

I went in my room and flopped down on my bed kicking off my shoes throwing them to the floor not mothering to pick it up.

Yeah, my mom and I are totally opposites.

I picked up my phone and called my mom, but it went straight to voicemail, so I just decided to leave a message.

Evelyn: Hey mama it's me Evelyn. I just wanted to say that I got back from my trip with everyone at work and I saw your car in the driveway and I was just wondering where you guys are. Call me back when you get this k. Bye.

I said hanging up the phone placing it in charge. It's been a long week and all I want to do right now is just sleep until 1:00 in the afternoon tomorrow. Thank God I don't have work tomorrow, but still have to go back on Friday. And now I have extra hours to work for because I was gone for a week. Whatever, just as long as I'm not home and near my judgmental father.

Before going to sleep I went to take a shower first just to feel refreshed because right now I feel like crap.

Turning on the water letting it steam throughout the room until you couldn't see the mirror. Truth is I hate showering in hot water because I just feel like I'm suffocating. I make the water so boiling hot so I can steam the mirror and have a reason to not look at myself.

I know how my body looks like, but I just hate my scars.

They remind me too much of my past, and it's just hurtful to look at. Even if I touch it the pain of those retched memories would come back. It was the worst timing of my life, and the fact that they'll never go away burns my skin.

It makes it harder to forget about what happened. I stepped into the shower and whimpered when the burning hot water fell on my back. Immediately changed the water to a warm temperature and started to shower.

After 20 minutes I was done with my shower and already back in my room. I heard my phone ring and hurry to get it thinking it's my mom calling when I see it's John.

Evelyn: Hello?

I said putting the phone next to my ear and taking the charger out of my phone and sat on my bed.

John: Hey E.V, I just called to see if you came home safely.

Evelyn: Yeah I did. Thanks for asking.

John: So is everything ok?

Evelyn: Yeah everything's fine. How is everyone?

John: They're good. They miss you, but still doing well.

Evelyn: I miss them too; I feel kind of bored without you guys.

I said as I heard him chuckle quietly.

John: So, are you still thinking about the offer?

Evelyn: We're still on that?

I said obviously annoyed.

John: I know it's an annoying subject for to talk about right now but still. I want you to come travel with me.

Evelyn: John the offer sounds great and I would love to take it, but I just can't I have too much stuff here to just take off and leave with you.

John: Ok, but if you don't want to go with me, then when will we see each other?

Evelyn: I don't know, when do you guys think you'll travel back here?

John: Not for another year at least.

I was shocked when he said that. Now what are we gonna do?

Evelyn: I can always go back for a visit.

John: I don't think a visit is enough.

Evelyn: John what's the real reason you want me to come with you?

John: Evelyn you're 24 years old and you still live with your parents, I think it's just best if you would grow up and start a life on your own so you wouldn't waste your life always the same way.

Evelyn: I get it I'm a baby.

John: That's not what I meant and you know it.

Evelyn: Yeah, but you were still implying it. I don't know what I'm gonna do John.

John: Well neither do I Evelyn, but you gotta take chances that's the whole point of life.

Evelyn: Well then maybe I just don't know what life means.

John: Yeah maybe you don't. Whatever E.V I gotta go, I'll call you later.

He said and hung up the phone. I wish it would be simple enough to go and be with him, but that's just it life will never be simple, well at least not my life.

I sighed going under the covers on my bed and went into a deep sleep

The next day I woke up smelling the delicious smell of my mother's cooking. Right away I put on a sweater and ran down the stairs seeing my mom in the kitchen wearing an apron. I ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug a daughter could give a mother. I'll always love my mother no matter what.

Evelyn: Hi mama

Tabitha (Evelyn's mom): Oh Evelyn you came home.

Evelyn: Yeah last night, I left you a voice mail saying that I came home did you get it?

Tabitha: Um no I didn't check it yet, I'm just so glad you came home.

Evelyn: Me too, so how was Greece?

Tabitha: It was good, and guess what your cousin Nicole is here in New York and is finally getting married.

Evelyn: What really? That's amazing.

Tabitha: Yeah, we went to go pick them up from the airport yesterday.

Well that explains where they were last night.

Tabitha: And she's coming over tonight for dinner, so you think you can help me for now with dinner.

Evelyn: Sure.

I said washing my hands and getting started on the food for tonight.

The door bell rang and I went to go get it seeing it was Nicole and her fiancé.

Evelyn: Oh my God Nicole I missed you.

I said giving her the biggest hug ever. Nicole is from my father's side of the family and she's the only cousin that I love to death.

Nicole: I missed you too, oh and this is my fiancé Adrian.

Evelyn: Nice to meet you.

I said shaking his hand.

Adrian: Likewise.

He said smirking at me. They came inside and we all started to eat and then we were done my mother, Nicole and I went to clean the table as my father and Adrian went to go sit down. I was washing the dishes as my mom was cleaning the stove.

Nicole: So E.V how is everything, I feel like I haven't talked to you in so many years.

Evelyn: Everything's good.

Nicole: Oh come on I know there's something you're not telling me. By the way I saw Raw like a month ago and saw how you got injured.

From that moment she knew something was up and I just had to tell her, but not here.

Evelyn: I'm almost done with the dishes; I'll meet you in my room in ten minutes. Go.

I said as she went up the stairs and waited for me in my bedroom. I was finally done and told my mom that I was gonna talk to Nicole in my room and that we'll be down soon.

I walked into my room and Nicole jumped off my bed.

Nicole: Ok spill.

She said as I closed the door. We both sat on my bed and faced each other.

Evelyn: Ok so I met someone.

Nicole: Oh my God E.V that's great I'm so happy for you.

I smiled then I frowned.

Nicole: What's wrong?

Evelyn: He's not Greek.

Nicole: Oh.

Evelyn: Do you think it's bad, you know being with a guy that's not Greek?

Nicole; No of course not, it doesn't even make you the slightest bit of a bad person.

She said making me smile.

Nicole: So what's his name?

Evelyn: If say it you won't believe me.

Nicole: Try me.

She said holding my hands reassuring me that it's ok and that she won't judge.

Evelyn: John Cena.

I said and her face froze. I waved my hand in her face and her eyes didn't even blink.

Evelyn: Hello earth to Nicole.

She finally blinked her eyes and spoke.

Nicole: John Cena? Oh my God how did this happen?

Evelyn: It's a long story.

Nicole: I've got time believe me.

She said and I told her everything. How we met, how we kissed and how I went there and we got together.

Nicole: Oh my God and he asked you to go and travel with him?

I shook my head yes and her eyes gleamed with surprise.

Nicole: Well are you?

Evelyn: No.

I simply said as I knew for sure that I completely got her hopes down.

Nicole: What why not?

Evelyn: I can't leave everything behind.

Nicole: Ok even I know that's completely bullshit. What's the real reason?

Evelyn: I'm scared.

Nicole: Listen E.V, I know that you've been through so much shit in the past, but how much longer can you hold on to it? I think it's time to let go E.V and just be happy.

She said as I started to tear.

Evelyn: You're right, but I just don't think I'm ready to do it.

Nicole: The right time will come and you'll know then that you'll be ready.

She said as she gave me a hug.

Today was Friday and I had to go to work and make up for the week that I missed. I was helping a customer until I saw that my father came through the door. I was done with the customer and then went to talk to my dad.

Evelyn: Papa what are you doing here?

Claus (Evelyn's dad): Hi E.V I just came by 'cause my phone has been acting up and I was just wondering if you can fix it.

Evelyn: Ok.

I said as he handed me his cell phone, I was working on it until my boss came and started to talk to my father while I was standing right there. Their conversation was casual until my dad asked him something and my heart stopped.

Claus: So how the trip you guys were went on?

Eli (Evelyn's boss): What trip?

Claus: The trip that you went on last week. E.V said you guys went because you were working on a project for your store.

Eli: I'm sorry sir, but I really don't know what you're talking about.

I was finished taking care of my father's phone and when I gave it back to him he gave me a cold glare.

Claus: I'll see you when you get home Evelyn.

He said and left the store as I heard the door close harshly.

By the time my hours were finished my boss came up to me.

Eli: Evelyn I really don't appreciate you bringing me in your lies.

He said as he kept talking and I just couldn't take it anymore.

Evelyn: You know what Eli, I quit.

Eli: What?

Evelyn: That's right I quit, I can't take it anymore.

Eli: Fine, but don't come back here begging me to give you your job out.

He said and I walked out of the store unemployed.

By the time I came home my dad started to yell at me.

Claus: So you're gonna go back to lying to us? Where the hell were you last week E.V? And don't you dare lie to me this time.

Evelyn: Fine.

I said putting my jacket down on the couch.

Evelyn: I met a guy.

My parents face both lit up.

Evelyn: And he's not Greek.

I said harshly and my father's face immediately dropped, but my mother was still smiling.

Claus: Break it off with him.

Evelyn: No.

I said fighting back to my father for the first time in my life.

Claus: You listen and you listen good, as long as you live under my roof you'll do as I say.

Evelyn: Well then maybe I don't want to be under your roof.

I said as I stormed up the stairs and into my room. I took a suitcase and packed everything I needed. I even took my life savings and it wasn't enough for anything that big, but I have no other choice then to take it. I was still pacing when my mom came into the room.

Evelyn; I know what you're gonna say mama, but I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it.

She didn't say anything, just came up to me and gave me two envelopes. I opened them up and found money in there, so much money that I almost fainted.

Evelyn: I don't understand.

Tabitha: Good luck Evelyn. I love you.

My mom said as she kissed my cheek and left my room. I quickly put the money in my suitcase and was already done stairs with my bags and my father was still screaming.

I ignored what he was saying and made my way out the front door. It's about time my life started.

I went to go get a taxi and drove to the airport. I got there and bought a ticket to France. I went on the plane and it took off. The only thought that went through my head was that I hope I made the right decision.

[John's P.O.V]

We arrived in France at night and we all went to our rooms to go to sleep. I my own room because I just wanted to be alone right.

I was in a good sleep when I heard my door being knocked. I groaned and got up looking at the time seeing that it was 2 am right now. Oh my God who would be at my door at this time?

I opened the door and was shocked to see who it was.

Evelyn: Does the offer still stand?

She asked and I nodded my head. She came inside my room and I helped her with her bags and set them down near the closet. She came up to me and gave me a hug.

John: I'm glad you came.

I said and smiled feeling so happy.

Evelyn: Me too, and I'm not going anywhere this time.

She said and I shook my head.

John: Come let's go to bed.

I said as we both lay down and I wrapped my arms around her and we both fell into a deep sleep and I just hoped that this was her final decision.

**Hey peeps so did you guys like this part? I hope you did, tell me what you think and btw the next part is going to be year later.**


	21. Chapter 21

I stirred as I felt the sun hit my face of the creamy colored hotel curtains. The bright light hurt my eyes as I opened them and hid under the covers then someone yanked them off me feeling so cold without my warm blanket.

John: Wake up.

Evelyn: uhhh five more minutes.

I said and put my pillow over my face to block the sun.

John: Nope, get up now. We're gonna miss our flight if you don't.

Evelyn: But I don't want to get up, I wanna go back to sleep.

John: If you don't get up I'll spill cold water on you.

Evelyn: Oh my God John, why is it that whenever I don't do as you say, you have the urge to go and spill freezing cold water on me? I mean do you want me to catch ammonia or something like that?

I said and he started to laugh, and I laughed along with him realizing how stupid I must sound right now with my sleepy voice.

John: just get up.

He said as he brought all the suit cases together next to the door.

Evelyn: Uhh fine.

I said giving up like I always do, I never win in an argument with him. I sat up on the bed and stretched my arms out wide open and yawned. My hair was probably a mess right now.

John: Well don't you look hot.

I heard John say in a sarcastic voice.

Evelyn: Shut up. You're just jealous that you don't have as much hair as I do.

I said taking my hair and of my messy bun and ran my fingers through it to untangle the little knots.

John: Yeah I'm so jealous that I don't get to flip my hair like this.

He said pretending to flip his hair like a girl. I laughed and threw my pillow at him as he caught it and threw it back at me

It's been a year since I've been traveling with John. This year has been all out amazing, I've been to places that I've never been to before and I feel so open to the world now. Throughout this whole year I have felt nothing but happiness, I haven't been happy in so long that I'll never get use to the feeling.

I haven't talked to my father ever since the day I left home, not even a message received or sent to each other. Although I have been in touch with my mother, we talk maybe 3-4 times a week and catch up with everything that's been going on.

My cousin Nicole decided to wait a year to get married which is now up and she'll be getting married in just two months. Of course I'll be there, but most definitely not come in contact with my father. I hate him. He knew what it was like for me in high school but he never helped me with my problems. Of course he didn't know what the problem was, but I'm pretty sure he knew something was up. My mom on the other hand had no idea what was going on, but honestly I don't blame her for that. She was under my dad's power and always will be.

Rocky and I have definitely lost touch and we haven't seen each other since our fight that happened over the phone when I was in England. You could say I'm not the most forgiving person in the world.

My hair is no longer blonde thank the Greek gods for that. It's finally back to the color black and that's the way I'm gonna keep it and I even warned John about touching my hair again.

The year has been hard for John and everyone else in the WWE because they're closest friend Eddie Guerrero has passed away. John's over it, but Eddie's death still gets to him from time to time and can't help but miss him like crazy. Same goes for everyone else that includes the WWE fans. It really was a tragedy and was such a shock to all of us when we heard it over the news on November 15, 2005.

Evelyn: I'm gonna go brush my teeth quickly then go get dressed.

John: Ok just hurry up, we gotta be downstairs and check out in 10 minutes.

Evelyn: Ok.

I said as I went into the bathroom and started to brush my teeth.

A couple of minutes I was already done and left the hotel room and were on our way to the lobby. We saw everybody when we came into the lobby with their bags ready to go to the next city. The next Raw and smackdown is going to take place in Canada and then next month we'll be traveling back to America.

I'm really scared to go back home, I feel as if I'll be stuck in the same place as I was for many years. Life really has changed for me and I just want it to stay like this. Plus I got a really good job as a technician in the WWE. I love working with everyone there, they treat me as if I really am there family and I never felt more at home.

We all checked out of the hotel and John went to give back his rental car and took a taxi to the airport as did everyone else. We arrived at the airport and we were all waiting for our plane to board.

John: I'm gonna grab something to eat you want anything?

Evelyn: Just get me whatever.

He shook his head, pecked my lips, and then walked away.

A couple minutes later he came back with two coffees and a bagel for me.

Evelyn: Thanks.

I said kissing his cheek then taking a bite out of my bagel.

Randy: And where's my food?

John: Buy it yourself.

Randy: Bitch.

John: Slut.

Evelyn: Um I'm sorry I thought only girls say that to each other.

John: We know, we just wanted to make fun of you guys when you talk like that with Amy or Torrie.

He said and they both started laughing at Torrie, Amy and I. We all looked at each other and Amy and Torrie hit Randy while I hit John.

Randy: Ow. Come on we were only playing.

He said and Jeff couldn't stop laughing.

Jeff: Oh my God you guys really crack me up.

John: So I heard your bother Matt got drafted to Raw.

Lita: What?

Amy asked shocked.

I completely forgot the history between Matt and Amy.

They've been going out for a while but then things got way complicated and they broke up and haven't seen each other for like 2 years since Matt asked to be drafted to Smackdown. This was obviously way before I even met John.

Jeff: Oh shit I completely forgot, I hope that's ok with you Amy.

Amy: Uhh yeah its fine, I'll just try not to bump into him.

John: Well that's too late now.

John said as he pointed in the direction and we all saw Matt walking towards us. Everyone got up and greeted Matt wit h hugs and John introduced me to him.

John: Yo Matt I want you to me my beautiful girlfriend Evelyn. Evelyn this is Matt.

Matt: Hi it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you.

Evelyn: Likewise I'm a really big fan of you.

I said shaking his hand. He smiled at me then turned his attention to look at Amy who was sitting right by Jeff.

Matt: Oh hey Amy.

Amy: Hey Matt.

Amy said getting up and hesitated for a second, but then went to give him a hug.

Wow you could just feel the tension that just surrounded all of us. We all stayed quiet then we heard our flight being called and started to board the plane.

John and I were already seated and the plane already took off. After a couple of hours I saw Amy sitting with Torrie looking upset.

Evelyn: Hey I'll be right back, I'm gonna go see if Amy is ok.

John: Ok.

He said sounding sleepy.

Evelyn: Don't wait up for me; you should really get some sleep.

John: I'll try.

Evelyn: Good and you better be asleep by the time I get back.

I said and he laughed a bit.

I got out of my seat and went to where Amy and Torrie were sitting and I sat on Torrie's lap.

Torrie: Oh my God.

Torrie said out of surprise.

Evelyn: Sorry I scared you Torrie, but I just missed your company too much.

I said and she laughed and kissed my cheek. I glanced at Amy and she chuckled a bit.

Evelyn: Hey you ok?

Lita: Yeah I'm fine.

Evelyn: Really?

I asked putting my arms around Torrie's neck.

Lita: No.

She said honestly.

Evelyn: You still feel for him don't you?

Lita: Yes. E.V what am I gonna do?

Evelyn: I don't know maybe talk to him. It kind of seems like you guys left things unfinished.

Torrie: That's true I think you should talk to him.

Lita: Fine I'll talk to him, but not now I still I have to think about what I'm gonna say.

Evelyn: Alright take all the time you need. I'm gonna go back to my seat.

I said getting off of Torrie's lap.

Torrie: Oh no my lap feels cold now.

Evelyn: Sorry but I have to go back to liking guys now, but don't worry you won't be seeing the last of me.

I said kissing her cheek. About a couple months ago Torrie told Amy and I that she liked girls more than she liked guys but made us promise not to tell anyone else which we didn't. It's just our little secret.

When I came back to my seat I saw John was actually sleeping. Finally it's about time he got some sleep. He's been the WWE Champion for a year already and he barely gets any sleep now days, and I'm just really worried about him.

An hour later our plane landed and I had to wake John up.

Evelyn: Wake up we just landed.

He fluttered his eyes open and he still looked tired.

Evelyn: Hey, you sleep ok?

I asked stroking his cheek.

John: Kind of.

He said rubbing his eyes.

We got off the plane and got our bags then went to our hotel and checked in.

John and I got to our room and he collapsed on the bed.

John: UHHHHH I'm so tired.

He said burying his face in the pillows.

Evelyn: You should get some sleep it's 2 AM.

John: Lay down with me.

Evelyn: No I have to go shower I feel all dirty.

John: It's ok I don't think you smell that bad.

He said and we both laughed. I went on the bed and lay down next to him burying my face in his neck and inhaling his scent.

Evelyn: You smell good.

John: Only when I'm around you.

He said and I laughed a bit.

Evelyn: I can't believe we actually lasted a year together.

John: I know, how did I even put up with you?

He said obviously being sarcastic and I playfully smacked his chest.

John: I'm just kidding it's actually the other way around. How did you put up with me for that long?

Evelyn: Don't worry I manage.

John: I'm glad we made it this far.

Evelyn: Me too.

I said and he brought his lips down to mine and kissed me, then we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**HI guys, sorry this is really late, and Ik this isn't much but I just wanted to inform you guys on what's happened in the past year for John and E.V. And I did say that updates will go slower because of school and everything, plus my birthday is tmw YaY! I am so excited lol. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

Jeff: Let's go to a club tonight.

Jeff said out of the blue while all of us were eating our breakfast in the hotel's restaurant. Everyone agreed with Jeff except for John.

John: I don't want to go.

Jeff: Come on, we never do anything fun especially you. You are always training or with Evelyn, you never have time to just let loose and have fun.

Evelyn: He's right.

I said while everyone turned their attention to me.

Evelyn: You don't go out anymore like you use to. You always look tired and bored, just go out tonight and have fun. It won't kill you.

John: Will you also go?

Evelyn: Yes I will go if it makes you feel better.

John: Fine I'll go.

Lita: Alright if we're gonna go to a club tonight, then we have to go buy a new outfit. Come on girls.

Evelyn: Do I really have to go?

Lita: Yes you have to, now let's go.

I rolled my eyes. I hate shopping.

Evelyn: Fine. Bye John.

I said and gave him a little kiss on the lips. I got up with the girls and left.

[John's P.O.V]

Evelyn left with all the other girls and just left me here with the guys.

Randy: So, John you and E.V have been getting a lot closer.

John: I know it's been a year already.

Jeff: Yeah, so much shit has happened it's unbelievable.

Randy: So, John tell us, how's E.V?

John: Um she's fine.

I said confused. Why would he be asking me that?

Randy: No, I mean how is Evelyn?

He said and started to wiggle his eyebrows. Then I knew exactly what he was referring to.

John: You mean how good Evelyn is in bed?

Randy: Yeah, so come on. Give us some details.

Wow. Is he seriously asking me that? Evelyn and I in bed? How am I supposed to tell them that Evelyn and I have never had sex? I didn't say anything, but then Randy and the guys saw my facial expression and already knew the truth.

Randy: No way. You mean you and Evelyn haven't done it yet?

John: No.

I said feeling embarrassed. It's not a bad thing that we haven't done it, but it's just embarrassing for the guys to know that.

Jeff: Come on guys he lying, there's no way that John can keep it in his pants for that long.

I ran my hands through my hair; I cannot believe that we are actually discussing my nonexistent sex life with Evelyn.

Randy: Why aren't you and Evelyn having sex yet?

John: Do you really have to know everything about Evelyn and me?

I snapped angrily at him.

Matt: Guys come on just leave him alone.

Chris: Maybe Evelyn just doesn't want to be with him that way.

Chris said and all the guys started laughing hysterically. I got so mad that I took my drink and splashed it on his face. His face was filled with anger as he got up from his chair.

Chris: Dude what the fuck is your problem.

He said wiping the water from his face. I got up as well and anger flashed across my face.

John: Don't you ever say that about Evelyn, and don't ever think that you out of all people can doubt her feelings for me.

Chris calmed down and the anger that was flashed across his eyes faded.

Chris: Calm down we were just teasing you.

Randy: Yeah man we didn't think you would take it so personal.

John: Screw you, you guys are ass wholes.

I said and walked out of the restaurant not even bother to leave money for the bill.

[Evelyn's P.O.V]

Evelyn: I will not be wearing that.

I said to Amy as I threw the outfit that she held in her hand onto the floor.

Lita: Why not? You'll look so hot in it, plus John will love it on you.

Evelyn: I don't care, that dress is way too open. I feel like a slut just by looking at that dress.

Lita: Well then what are you going to wear at the club tonight. The whole point is to look hot, and you never wear anything exciting.

Evelyn: I don't care I'm still not wearing it.

Lita: Rock, paper, scissor?

Evelyn: Fine.

Evelyn&Lita: Rock, paper, scissor, says shoot.

We both sang as she held paper and I held rock.

Lita: Ha paper beats rock, I win.

Evelyn: Well how about I throw a rock at you and see you'll defend yourself with paper.

I said feeling very frustrated.

Lita: Shut up. You lost, so now you have no choice but to wear it.

Amy said as she smirked at me and shoved me in the fitting room with the dress.

I cannot believe she was making me do this. The dress way pink and sparkly and on the stomach was see through. It was way above knee length and on one shoulder. The reason why I couldn't where this was because, I'm just not comfortable with my body being shown out in the open. Plus I feel like I'm disobeying my parents when I wear stuff like this. Well that shouldn't matter to me anymore now that I'm not with them.

I put the dress on already and looked in the mirror. I felt so exposed. I was about to open the door and yell at Amy when I heard my cell ring.

Evelyn: Hello?

John: Hey, are you guys done yet?

Evelyn: Um no not yet. Amy keeps making me try on dresses that I really don't like.

I said and laughed a little. I heard him sigh through the phone.

Evelyn: Is everything ok?

John: Yeah everything's fine.

Evelyn: Are you sure?

John: Could you just come back, I really want to see you.

Evelyn; Sure I'll meet you back at the hotel in like 20 minutes.

John: Want me to pick you up?

Evelyn: No its ok Amy will drive me, besides she owes me for making me buy this stupid dress.

I said and he laughed through the phone making me smile.

John: Ok, I'll see you when you get back. Bye.

Evelyn: Bye.

I took the dress off me and put my clothes back on and walked out of the dressing room.

Lita: Don't even think about leaving that dress, you are buying it whether you like it or not.

Evelyn; I'll buy it, but I need to get back at the hotel John's upset about something. Amy could you give me a ride?

Lita: Sure. I'll be back guys.

She said and I walked out with her to the parking lot and drove me back to the hotel.

A couple minutes later I was already up the stairs and taking out my key to open the door.

When I opened the door I saw John was on our bed sleeping with his hands behind his head. He looked so cute when he was asleep. I went up to him and started to peck him on the lips while I felt him stir in his sleep.

[John's P.O.V]

I called Evelyn and she said that she was coming back to the hotel now. When I came back to my room I was so exhausted and just fell right asleep. Soon I felt someone's lips on mine kissing me ever so softly.

Evelyn: Hey wake up.

I heard Evelyn say and felt her stroke my check with her soft hand.

Evelyn: You ok?

John: Yeah I just needed to see you.

Evelyn: Why are you so upset?

John: I just got into an argument with the guys.

Evelyn: What happened?

Evelyn: Doesn't matter now that you're here.

I said as she smiled.

Evelyn: You should change your shirt, you're all sweaty.

John: Could you get it for me? I'm too lazy to get up.

Evelyn; Fine

She said as she got up and went to the dresser to get me a shirt. I took off my shirt and I felt her eyes digging into me. She handed me the shirt and I saw how much lust she had in her eyes. I brought her down on the bed and started kissing her. I put the shirt on the side of the bed as I laid her down with me on top.

Everything was building up, I felt it. I started to inch her shirt up when she stopped me.

Evelyn: John stop.

She said, but I couldn't. I wanted her, I needed her. At this moment all the lust I have built for her for the past year and kept it hidden was coming out of its hiding spot.

Evelyn: John stop.

She said as she pulled up my face and smacked me so hard that I felt it turn red. I was shocked and surprised at the same time.

I got off her and stood up from the bed. I looked at her face and saw how sorry she was.

Evelyn: Oh god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you.

She said coming up to me and kissing my check where she slapped. Wow she hits hard.

John: It's fine. I'm just gonna go shower. We should be ready by like 9 or something.

I said and took a towel and went inside the bathroom turning on the water.

I showered as I felt so confused on what just happened a couple of minutes ago.


	23. Chapter 23

The last time I've been to a club ended out pretty bad. I only hoped that today won't be a repeat of what happened that night when Jason came and got into a fight with John. I'm going to make sure that this night does not end up into an all out brawl, cause tonight we're all going to have fun.

The dress that I was wearing and the one that Amy made me buy was extremely uncomfortable. I felt as if my boobs were about to be exposed any minute because the dress kept going down and I had to keep picking it up.

Lita: Will you please just sit down.

Evelyn: No, because if I do my dress will go completely down and everyone will have a great view of my boobs.

Randy: Well I'm pretty sure everyone would enjoy that, I know I would.

Randy said smirking then John slapped him in the back of his head.

John: Back off.

He said to Randy then came over to me and he put his arm around my shoulder.

Randy: Come on John when are you going to learn to share?

John: I'm greedy so that means I don't share. Sorry, but go find some other girl that you can steal from their boyfriend.

Randy; Whatever man. So are you cool about what happened earlier today?

John: Yeah, we're cool so don't worry about it.

Evelyn: Wait you still haven't told me about what happened this morning.

John: It's nothing, don't worry about it. Come dance with me?

He asked then took me to the dance floor and we simply started to dance. John wanted to tell me something but the music became even louder so he had to shout it out near my ear.

John: So are you ok about what happened with us?

Evelyn: Yeah and I'm really sorry that I slapped you, I didn't mean to.

John: It's fine and I'm sorry I rushed things.

Evelyn: It's fine, but I just don't think I'm ready to take that next step with you.

Even I knew that wasn't the exact reason. I can't tell him the real reason, so now I'm lying like I always do.

John: I understand and when you're ready I'll make it special for you.

He said into my ear. I felt red as a tomato. He saw how much I was blushing and he just chuckled.

John: Damn you're cute when you blush.

He said kissing my cheek.

The rest of the night went really well. No fights, brawls, cat fights, or anything like that happened. We all had a really good time and then we went back to the hotel getting ready for the show in three days.

We were already at the arena and my phone ringed again for the tenth time and I shut it off.

John: Evelyn who keeps calling you? And why don't you pick up?

Evelyn: Nothing I think something is wrong with my phone.

I said quickly.

John: Well we'll have to get that checked out.

Truth is Rocky kept calling me. She kept leaving me voicemails and I haven't heard them and I don't plan on hearing them any time soon. I want to forgive her, but I can't. I'm not a person who let's go of grudges. I'm the kind of person who keeps them closer to heart and that's why it's never easy getting over my past. I know I tell people that I don't care what happened before, but that's a big lie I tell every time.

Evelyn: So who are you facing tonight?

I asked blocking all that crap out of my head.

John: I'm facing Carlito tonight.

Evelyn: Isn't Carlito the guy who stabbed you in the kidney?

John: No actually it was his old bodyguard Jesus who stabbed me when I was in a club.

Evelyn: How did that feel like?

I asked being all curious. I've had other things happen to me, but never stabbed.

John: Very painful.

He said chuckling then putting on his sneakers and started warming up for his match.

Evelyn: You know what I meant.

John: It felt as if my skin was ripping like paper and the knife felt so stuck in me that I couldn't breathe.

Evelyn: Did you bleed when you peed?

I asked and he started to laugh his ass off.

John: Well considering I got stabbed in the kidney, yeah I did bleed. Now can we please not talk about this?

He said and brought me down to where he was sitting and placed me on his lap. He started to kiss my neck then inhaled my scent.

John: You smell good.

He said and I chuckled as he started to nibble under my ear and that felt way too ticklish. He kept doing what he was doing then the door busted open.

John: Damn it Randy why is it you that always interrupts us.

Randy: Well sorry, but I just wanted to ask if I can borrow your knee pads? I forgot mine at the hotel and my match is next.

He said and I got up and went to John's bag looking for John's knee pads and handed it to him.

Evelyn: Here you go Randy.

Randy: Thank you Evelyn. See how nice Evelyn is John? You should learn from her.

He said giving me a hug.

John: Hands off of what's not yours Randy.

John said through clenched teeth. Randy backed away as I closed the door.

Evelyn: I'm not property John and you don't own me.

I said as he got up from the floor putting his hands on my waist.

John: I know, but I just don't like it when other guys look at you and want you.

Evelyn: Is someone Jealous?

I teased and he buried his face in my neck.

John: Shut up.

He said brining his face back up and kissing my lips.

John's match was pretty entertaining to watch. The funniest part was when he took a bite out of Carlito's green apple and spit it in his face.

John then put him up for the FU and pinned him. He won like he always does and is still WWE Champion. I can't believe he's kept that thing for more than a year, which is pretty impressive.

Now I know why he's always so tired because it must be exhausting to train 10 times harder in order to keep the title. Plus the Championship itself weighs like 10 to 15 pounds.

Evelyn: How the hell do you carry this around all day with you? My arm would've fallen off my body after 10 minutes of just holding it.

John: Yeah right. You're really strong, the way you smacked me in the face, damn I can still feel it.

He said rubbing where I smacked him two days ago.

Evelyn: I still can't believe I smacked you.

John: Neither can I.

He said opening up the door with his key.

We went inside and I literally threw his belt on the bed.

Evelyn: Ok as long as your name is on that belt, you hold it.

I said rubbing my arm and he just laughed.

John: You know you could've just hooked it around your waist.

Evelyn: Really?

I asked feeling like the dumbest person alive.

John: Yes, that's why it's called a belt.

Evelyn: Oh well thanks for telling me after I carried it with my puny arm.

I said sarcastically.

John: You're welcome princess.

He said laughing and kissed my cheek.

Evelyn: Go shower you smell.

I said and he put his hand gasping as he faked being offended by what I just said to him.

John: That hurt Evelyn.

Evelyn: Well I'm glad now go.

I said shoving him in the bathroom.

15 minutes later John came out of the shower as he was wiping his head with a towel. He came near the bed where I was lying down.

John: How do I smell now?

Evelyn: Like shit.

I said and smirked. He went on the bed and going on top of me pinning my hands over my head.

John: Say I smell good.

He said and I started to laugh like crazy.

Evelyn: Never.

John: If you don't say it then I'll never kiss you ever again.

Evelyn: I can live with that.

John: Say it.

He tried to look serious, but he definitely couldn't hide that sexy smile from me. I knew exactly what to do. I reached up and kissed him hard. The grip that he had on my wrist was getting looser and I put my hands around his neck. He put his hand in my hair as his other hand went down to my waist and putting it under my shirt. The touch of his hand on my bare skin sent bolts of electricity go through my body.

His touch felt amazing then I felt his hand touch where my scars were. I hated that feeling and I wanted it to end. I tried shoving his hand off me, but he didn't let go. I shoved him off the bed and he fell down hard as I got off the bed.

He got up from the bed and put his shirt and pants on. He went and put his sneakers on and took his phone with him as he went and opened the door.

Evelyn: Where are you going?

John: Out. Don't wait up.

He said and left the room, and I felt like such a bitch that I keep doing this to him.

[John's P.O.V]

I got so mad after what happened. I can't even touch her without having her freak out.

She always teases me and I can't take it anymore. I get that she's not ready to take the next step with me, but how long can I wait?

I took my phone out and dialed Randy's number.

John: Hey man you want to go to the bar?


	24. Chapter 24

[Randy's P.O.V]

Oh fuck Evelyn is gonna fucking kill me! When John invited me to go to the bar wtih him I didn't know it meant get drunk until you can't walk anymore.

Randy: John come one I gotta get you back to the hotel.

John: Oh my G-d Randy what happened to your head?

John asked as he put his hand on top of my head and had his eyes wide as if he's seen a ghost.

Randy: What the fuck? Nothing happened to my head. Now come on I gotta take you back to the hotel before you pass out.

John: No you can't take me back, Evelyn can't see me like this.

Randy: Fine then you can room with me. Now get your fucking head together and let's go. I don't need you passing out right now then I have to carry you.

John: Oh my G-d!

Randy: What happened now?

I asked annoyed. I swear I just might leave him all by himself cause I don't need this shit right now.

John: why the fuck am I naked?

Randy: You're not naked. And if you were naked then I sure as hell wouldn't want tot be standing next to you.

I said then all of a sudden John had a laugh attack and start to fall on the ground laughing so hard that he turned red like a fucking tomato. He finally gets back up, but he's still laughing.

John: I wanna sing!

Randy: Oh fuck my life!

John: When I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a signnnnnnnnn! Hit me baby one more time!

Are you kidding me right now? Brittney fucking Spears? Out of all the songs he could sing, he choose that one. What the fuck does this guy do when he's alone.

Ok I am never going to the bar with him ever again. He's my best friend and everything, but when he's drunk he's too much to handle.

We came back to the hoteland John literally fell on my bed and just fell asleep.I left my room and went to Evelyn's room to let her know that John is fine and that he's with me.

When Evelyn opened the door she looked so relieved thrn she started asking me so many questions.

Evelyn: Randy Thank G-d! How is he? Where is he? Why isn't he here?

Randy: Whoa Evelyn relax. He's fine, he's in my room sleeping. He just wanted a little space from a a little.

Evelyn: Oh ok.

That's all she said, but then her eyes started to tear up.

Randy: Are you ok?

Evelyn: I'm fine.

She said and that's when the tears started to spill. Man i hate seeing my friends upset. It just hurts me inside. I brought her in my arms for a hug and started stroking her hair letting her know that everything was going to be perfectly fine.

Randy: Don't worry everything is gonna be fine I promise you.

I said then we pulled apart and I wiped her tears that were pouring from her big pretty brown eyes. I never really realized how beautiful Evelyn really is. I never took the time to just look at her and observe her features, She had beautiful black wavy hair that went down to her shoulders, side bangs that went just above her eyes, a very small nose, and such a unique mouth. I don't think I've ever seen any girl look as beautiful as Evelyn. I couldn't control my actions and I leaned down and kissed her. For some strange reason she kissed back, but then a couple seconds later she pushed me off.

Evelyn; What the hell was that?

She asked furiously wiping her mouth.

Randy: I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I'm gonna go.

I couldn't say anything else so I just left. I was speechless, nothing would come to me. I went inside the elevator and leaned on the wall and banged my head against it.

Randy: What the fuck did I just do?

[John's P.O.V]

I hate waking up from hangovers, and the fact that I don't remember anything what so ever is the worse part. Wait a minute. This isn't my room. Where the fuck am I? I got up holding my head that was pounding and

when I looked down on the ground I saw Randy lying there sleeping.

John: Randy.

I said calling his name trying to wake him up. I called his name agian, but still no answer. I looked over on the night stand and saw a bottle of water. I took the bottle and spilled it all over him and he bursted up awake.

Randy: Ahh what the fuck?

John: Morning sunshine.

I said and started laughing. Looks like my hangover isn't so bad after all.

Randy: What was that for?

John: I kept telling you to get up, but you didn't hear me so I just decided to spill this bottle of water all over you.

Randy: I left that bottle for you. Cause you were so fucking drunk on your ass.

John: What happened last night?

Randy: We both went to the bar and you got so drunk that you thought you were naked and started singing Brittney spears.

John: Really?

Randy: Yeah. I'm surprised you even knew the words to Brittney Spears songs.

John: Well she was really popular back then.

I said obviously embarressed. No one knew I still like to listen to Brittney Spears, but can you blame she? She's fucking hot.

John: Did you tell Evelyn I was with you?

Right when I asked him that he froze.

Randy: What?

John: Did you tell Evelyn that I was rooming with you for the night 'cause I didn't tell her obviously.

Randy: Uhh yeah, yeah I told her. So don't worry.

John: Why was that so hard for you to answer?

Randy: sorry I'm just in my own fucking world right now. I'm gonna go have a shower and I'll meet you guys downstairs for breakfast in like 20 minutes.

He said and went in the bathroom to take a shower. He's definitely hiding something, but I'm not gonna worry about that right now. Right now I'm gonna back to my room and just apologize to E.V. I feel as if I'm rushing her and I don't wanna her to get the idea that all I want from this relationship is sex. I mean she probably knows that that's not the only thing I want. I mean hello we've been together for a year now and we still haven't had sex.

I got up from the bed and left Randy's room. I went down to my room and knocked on the door waiting for Evelyn to open. She opened the door and her eyes were so red and it looks like she's been crying for the whole night.

John: Hey are you ok?

Evelyn: Um yeah I'm fine.

John: Evelyn I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to act the way I did. And I didn't mean to go out and have you worrying about me.

Evelyn: John it's ok.

John: No it's not. I don't want you thinking that I'm trying to rush you and that I'll I want is sex.

I said and cupped her face.

John: E.V we've been together for a year already and I'm not throwing that away because of my needs. Evelyn I know you're gonna be surprised when I say this, but I know how I feel and I need to say it 'cause it's been killing me not to tell you. Evelyn I love you.

Right when I said that she had the most guiltiest (don't know if that's a word) look on her face. I hoped and pray she would say it back because if she didn't then I'd be heart broken.

Evelyn: I love you too.

She said. My heart jumped and the biggest smile appeared on my face. I kissed her with everything I had. I've never felt so happy in my life. Evelyn is my first love and I don't want to let her go.

[Randy's P.O.V]

I'm the most shittiest best ffriend ever. How the fuck can I go and kiss my best friend's girlfriend. I can;t even look at John in the eyes now without thinking about what I did.

I was going down to the hotel's restaurant to meet up with everyone and have breakfast when I ran into John and E.V.

John: Oh hey Randy. Listen I just want to thank you for hanging out with me last night and making sure I didn't kill myself.

He said as he put his arm around E.V. They looked so cute together. How can I ruin that for him?

Randy: Yeah no problem you know you're my friend and we've gotta look out for each other.

I said and I didn't even look at Evelyn, not once did I even make a glance. We went into the restaurant and I got a table and that's when I looked at Evelyn and my heart stopped.

Fuck my life. I'm falling for her already.


	25. Chapter 25

It's been a week since that whole thing with Randy happened. How could he even think to kiss me? And what's worse was that I actually kissed him back. I don't know why, but I did. When John came back to the hotel that day I really was going to tell him about what happened the night before, but then he kept apologizing and then he told me that he loves me and I couldn't ruin the moment by telling him I kissed his bestfreind. Well technically it was the other way around, but there is still no excuse for me.

I haven't talked to Randy since that night, I don't even want to talk to him. Even though I should give Randy a chance to explain why he did what he did, but I just can't even look at him right now. I've been ignoring him ever since that night and Randy has been doing the same. Whenever we're all together hanging out at the gym, park, or any restaurant, Randy becomes so distant and quiet towards everyone that they all become so suspicious and curious to what's up with him. I hate to what's happened to Randy and I because now I feel as if our friendship is ruined.

I can't even look at John in the eye without feeling guilty about what I did. For a year John has been there for me, and he even took me in when I left my home. He's done so much for me and then I go and kiss Randy behind his back. I really hate myself right now. Mostly because this brings back so many horrible memories from when I was in high school.

It was a Sunday afternoon and we all decided to have a small picnic at the park. The wonder full smell of BBQ went through my nose and I felt as if I was in heaven. I loved having picnics, it was always so much fun. We have all been here for a while now and John wanted to take a walk with me. We went together holding hands as the sun was about to set.

John kept stroking my hand with his thumb and kept smiling and no matter what the smile was still glued to his face.

Evelyn: Why do you keep smiling?

John: Nothing it's just that I'm really happy.

He said looking at me with those amazing blue eyes of his. Guilt struck me again. There is no way John can find out about what happened that night. If John is happy then I want him to stay like that. I hate seeing him mad or upset and the worse part is that I'm the one that'll be able to make him sad in a heart beat and I hate myself for having that power. It's something I definitely don't want.

John: You know I'm really not use to this. I've never had a serious relationship with anyone before and the fact that I'm able to have a serious relationship with you makes me really happy and special. Whenever I kiss you I just get so amazed because the feeling inside me becomes so different and it feels amazing. You always know what to do to make me so happy.

Evelyn; John I don't even know how I got so lucky to be able to meet you and actually get to know you. On screen you're this guy that knows how to talk, so strong, and never backs down from any fight. But deep down inside you're so amazing and sometimes soft.

John: Evelyn you have no idea how much I love you.

John said and I just couldn't take it anymore. I really love John, I do. But the way I feel right now makes everything so much worse. If Randy hadn't kissed me that night then everything would be fine, but I just feel so guilty that I started to cry a bit.

John: Hey what's wrong?

He asked as he stepped infront on me supping my face in both of his hands.

Evelyn: Nothing.

I said trying to wipe the tears away, but they just couldn't stop forming.

John: Then why are you crying?

He asked wiping the tears that were falling down my face.

Evelyn: Nothing I just...I love you so much and I don't want to lose you.

I said putting my arms around his neck hugging him so hard that if I let go I'd fly away and lose him forever.

John: Evelyn you're not gonna lose me, never. I will never let you go.

He said holding me in his arms hugging me as he started stroking my hair. It's not only what happened between Randy and I, this just goes all the way back to my past.

/

The next morning I get a call from my mom. It's been a while since I've heard from her and I need a little mother daughter chat.

Evelyn: Hi mama.

I said so excited.

Tabitha: Evelyn wow it's so good to finally hear from you. I miss you so much.

Evelyn: I miss you too. I'm sorry I haven't called in a while it's just things have been pretty bussy the past couple of days.

Tabitha: It's ok. So when will you guys be flying back to New York? I wanna see you.

Evelyn: Um I think in about a week or two. I'm not sure yet, the schedule has been pretty confusing and the workers have to fix it.

Tabitha: Alright well when you come back you're gonna finally see the brides maid dress that Nicole has chose for everyone for her wedding.

Evelyn: Oh my G-d I can't wait. i'm so excited to go back home and visit everyone.

Tabitha: Yeah and Nicole and I can't wait to see you.

Evelyn: So how's dad?

Tabitha: Do you really wanna know?

Evelyn: Not really, but I just wanna know how he's doing.

Tabitha: He's doing good. He's still extremely upset about how you ran off that night.

Evelyn: I don't blame him, but I just had to leave.

Tabitha: I know. Evelyn you are so mature and have a great future ahead of you nothing shoulld be stopping you. Just don't become another Brittney Spears ok?

My mom was hilarious.

Evelyn: I'll make sure of that mama. I have to go right now, I'll talk to you soon. bye mom I love you.

Tabitha: I love you too Evelyn.

She said and I hung up the phone.

John: Hey who were you on the phone with?

John asked as he came out of the shower with no shirt, wiping his head with a towel.

Evelyn: My mom.

John: Really? How is she doing?

Even though John never met my mom he always asks if she's ok.

Evelyn: She's doing fine.

John: That's good. I'm glad you're at leaste getting along with you're mom.

Evelyn: Yeah me too.

I said as John went to his closet and looked for a shirt.

John: I'm gonna go to the gym for now wanna come?

Going to the gym means Randy is going to be there and I was still not ready to face him.

Evelyn: Uhh no it's ok I'm just gonna go and hang with Amy for now.

John; You sure?

Evelyn: Positive.

John: Alright I'll see you later. I love you.

He said coming up to me and giving me a kiss.

Evelyn: I love you too.

I said and he left. I got up and got dressed then headed down to Amy's room. I knocked on the door and she opened up.

Evelyn; Hey are you busy?

lita: Nope.

Evelyn: Really? Yoy don't have a match tonight?

Lita: Nope. I'm free as a bird.

Evelyn: Alright so what's up?

I asked as I plopped down on her bed.

Lita: Nothing.

Evelyn: You're still thinking about him aren't you?

Lita: Yes. Evelyn what the hell am I gonna do? I was doing so fine without him here and now that he's back makes everything extremely awkward and complicated.

Evelyn: Have you tried talking to him?

lita: I haven't even gone near him. I can't face him because if I do then i'm just gonna break down and I don't want that to happen.

Evelyn: Amy you can't always be strong. I mean being strong in the ring is different, but when it comes to your heart and how you feel, don't fight it.

Lita: Yeah you're right. I just to face my fears and tell him how I feel, but there's something I have to tell you.

Evelyn: What?

Lita: I might like someone else.

Evelyn: Who?

Lita: Adam.

She said and I went into total complete shock.

Evelyn: Adam as in Edge?

Lita: Yeah.

Evelyn: How the fuck did this happen?

Lita; Well I was really upset when Matt broke up with me and I got really drunk and Adam and I sort of hooked up and we've been secretely seeing each other hear and there.

Evelyn; Why didn't you tell me?

Lita: I didn't tell anyone. I was scared to what anyone would think. I don't want anyone to know.

Evelyn: Are you still seeing him?

Lita: The last time we've been seeing each other was when I first met you. He told me that he had feelings for me, but then I just ran off. I wasn't ready to be in another serious relationship. I mean with Adam it's so much fun to be with him, but I know that's he's not the kind of guy that want's to settle down. And I know that with Matt would some day want to have a family with me and I really love him.

Evelyn: What about Adam?

Lita: I don't know. i mean I do like him I really do, but I love Matt way more.

Evelyn; Then I guess your decision's made.

Lita: Yeah it is. Thanks E.V

Evelyn: Anytime.

I said and she gave me a hug and then we started to get ready for Raw tonight.

Lita: Help me pick out something to wear.

Evelyn: Sure.

I said as we both looked through her closet.

Evelyn: So when do you think you'll be getting the women's title back?

Lita: I'm not sure. The last time I had it was 5 months ago and that's when I lost it to Victoria. But right now I think that snoty bitch Melina has it.

Evelyn: Yeah I don't know what the hell her problem is. I once saw her backstage and she just pushed me because I was apparently in her way.

Lita: What ever I guess I'm backing off for a little while 'cause right now there's a story line between her and Trish.

Evelyn: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really do hope that Trish wins it back.

Lita: Me too.

She said and we both started to laugh.

Evelyn: Or who knows mayne you can be the one who shuts her face up.

Lita: Oh I am just praying for that to happen. Keep your fingers crossed.

Evelyn: Will do.

[Randy's P.O.V]

That's it. I'm tired of waiting, I have to talk to her and nothing is gonna fucking stop me. I saw Amy as I was walking backstage, maybe she knew where Evelyn is.

Randy: Amy have you seen Evelyn?

Lita: Yeah she's in the bathroom.

She said and I walked down the hall looking for the girls bathroom. I waited right outside until she came out. After 5 minutes she finally came out and got startled when she saw me.

Evelyn: Randy what the fuck! You almost gave me a heart attack.

She said shoving me in the chest.

Randy: I have to talk to you.

Evelyn: We have nothing to talk about.

Randy; Yes we do, and I'm not going anywhere until we talk.

Evelyn: Fine what is so important that we have to talk about it?

Randy: Last monday and the kiss.

Evelyn: Look that kiss was a mistake and it meant nothing so just forget that it ever happened.

Randy: No it wasn't. I know I'm the one who kissed you, but you kissed me back and don't deny it.

Evelyn: Fine I kissed you back. There are you happy?

Randy: I know you felt something. I know because I felt something too. I really like you Evelyn.

Evelyn: How can you say that to me when you know I'm dating your best friend?

Randy: I know and I feel like a complete asshole for saying this, but I didn't mean for this to happen. I really do like you.

John: I'm sorry what did you just say to my girlfriend?

Fuck my life.


	26. Chapter 26

John: Is something going on between the two of you?

Now matter how awkward the silence got, neither Randy or I spoke. John was waiting for an answer, but he should've he would get nothing.

John: You know by keeping quiet its already a sign that you both are guilty about something. So just fucking spit it out!

Randy: Alright fine. You're like a brother and I can't lie to you. This may sound wrong and you can hate me after I say it, but I can't keep it in any longer.

Evelyn: Randy what the hell are you doing?

I asked as my voice went into a whisper. I couldn't believe that Randy was actually going to tell him. That's it, everything is gonna be ruined. Randy then turned to me and gave an apologetic look.

Randy: I'm sorry E.V, but I have to tell him.

For some reason I was now frozen as if i was numb and couldn't feel anything.

Randy: John the night you got drunk I brought you to my room and I went down to E.V's room to you know let her know that you were fine. She was so upset and I hugged her and I don't know why, but I kissed her.

John looked angry and I knew that his blood was boiling just by how he was turning red. He then turned to me.

John: All This time you've been keeping this secret from me?

If he only knew how many secrets I've been keeping for the past 15 years, but that's still no excuse.

Evelyn: I didn't know how to tell you John.

John: What do you mean you didn't know how to tell me? We could've talked and worked it out, but instead you decided to keep it from me.

Randy: John it wasn't-

John: You fucking stay out of it.

John said as he pushed Randy.

Randy: I'm sorry man, but I can't help that I really like her.

John: Woah woah woah so now you like her? How long have you guys been going behind my back.

John asked with furry and anger.

Evelyn: We haven't been going behind you back other then not telling you. We only kissed once.

John: So you kissed him too?

Evelyn: Yeah, but I didn't mean to.

Randy: Look John-

Randy said as he put his hand on his shoulder. Before Randy could finish John started punching him in the face. Now Randy was on the floor with John punching him over and over again.

Evelyn: John stop get off of him.

I looked to the end of the hall and saw Matt and Jeff walking with Amy.

Evelyn: Jeff, Matt, Amy help please!

I screamed and they came running. Matt tried to pull John off Randy, but as soon as John was pulled up he turned around and punched Matt right at the jaw and went back to hittting randy. Jeff tried will all his power to pull John off Randy and finally when Matt regained himself Amy and I helped him up. He went and helped Jeff pull John off Randy.

Jeff and Matt brought John to his locker room while Amy and I stayed and helped Randy up. I knew I should've gone with John, but I was way too scared to go near him.

Lita: What the fuck happened? Why was John attacking you?

Amy asked as we both helped Randy up and off the floor. Randy didn't answer, he had blood coming out of his nose.

Evelyn: Are you ok?

I asked him. He turned to me and he gave me a little smile.

Evelyn: Your nose is bleeding. Let's bring you to the training room and have it checked.

I said as Amy and I brought Randy to the training room. As Randy went inside Amy dragged me back out.

Amy: What happened?

Evelyn: Nothing.

Amy: You know I'm getting real sick and tired of you saying that. I've had enough of it now give me a real answer and the truth.

I sighed and decided to just tell her. The secret was already out.

Evelyn: About a week ago Randy and I kissed. John sort of found out.

Amy: You cheated on John?

She asked with disbelief.

Evelyn: I didn't mean to. He kissed me first and I kissed back.

Amy: Did you sleep with him?

Evelyn: No, I swear I didn't sleep with him at all. We kissed once and that's it.

Amy: I'm gonna go to John's locker room and I'm gonna talk to him along with Matt and Jeff. I'll tell you how it goes. Oh and E.V don't go near Randy. Just go back to my locker room for now.

Amy said with a stern look on her face. She looked really dissappointed in me that i would actually do that to John, but I didn't mean it.

[Lita's P.O.V]

I walked down the hall to John's locker room and knocked on the door. Jeff opened it for me and I went inside and saw John drinking a bottle of water.

Amy: You ok John?

John: Oh yeah I'm just fine.

He said as he took his water bottle and threw against the wall. There was water all over the wall going down onto the couch that was against the wall.

Amy: Look I just talked to Evelyn-

John: Can we please not talk about her right now? I have a match to get ready for.

Jeff: Are you sure you wanna do the match tonight. It's a tag team and your partner is Randy.

Right when Jeff said Randy's name he became angry and turned red.

John: Don't say his name either!

He yelled as he took his shirt off and put on anither one.

John: And yeah I wanna do the match.

He said as he took his title and left his locker room leaving us all.

Jeff: Ok I am so lucky I'm not Kurt Angle and Carlito because I sure as hell don't want to go in the ring with him. Especially with how he is right now. Amy did you see Matt's jaw?

I turned and saw Matt sitting on the chair rubbing his jaw.

Amy: Hey are you ok?

Matt: Not really.

Amy: Alright well I'm gonna go and get some ice. I'll be right back.

I came out of the locker room and I saw E.V standing outside my locker room.

Evelyn: How did it go?

Lita: I wouldn't go near him if I were you.

I said as I went in the training room to get some ice and brought it to Matt in John's locker room.

[John's P.O.V]

I was waiting for my theme music to go on and as soon as it did I walked down the ramp showing no emotion and making no contact. I entered the ring and gave my belt to the ref. I then waited for my partner. Out of all people they had to put me in a match with him.

He came into the ring and the match started. I was fighting first, but there was no way I was tagging Randy in this match. I was going to win this whole match on my own.

End Of Match 

I didn't tag Randy in. I was still the one fighting and I was practically losing.

Randy; John come on tag me!

Randy yelled as I was kaying in the ring trying to get up. When I finally got up kurt to my ankle and put me in the ankle locke. I was so close to tapping out until my ankle was released from the death grip. I rolled over on my back and saw Randy and Kurt brawling while the ref was trying to get Randy off kurt and go back to his corber until I tagged him in.

Randy went back to his corner as I got up and leaned against the corber of the ring. Kurt was running towards, but before he could run into me I moved out of the way and he ran into the ring post. I right away brought him on my shoulders and gave him the F U. I went for the cover and got the three count. Randy and I came out the winner. Well me actually since I was the only one figthing.

I was on the ground and I had a little trounle getting up. My ribs were hurting so bad. Randy came to my side and helped me up, but I pushed him away from me. I didn't want any help from him.

Randy: Come on I'm just trying to help you.

He said trying to help me again, but I pushed him to get away from me. He looked like he had enough and he pushed me again. I slapped him in the face and he speared me to the ground as we both started to brawl.

Some of the superstars came down the ramp and tried to stop us from killing each other. Seconds later the ring was full of superstars that were trying to keep us apart. A couple of them brought me out of the ring and brought me to the training room to get my ribs checked out. It turns out I had three broken ribs and I had to get them bandaged.

Later on that night i went back to the hotel room and saw that E.V wasn't there. I went in our room and destroyed everything. I ruined the bed, broke the chirs and mirror and I took all her stuff out of the closet and threw them to the dining room. I was full of range and anger that not even my broken ribs could stop me from killing someone. I never knew heart break would effect me so much, but it's effecting me really hard.

She's making me go crazy because I love her so much, but right now I just wan't to hate her.

But I can't.

I love her so much.

_**Hi everybody! ok so this wasn't much, but I needed to right this out. **_

_**Question time!**_

_**What celebrity do you guys see playing as Evelyn? You can put it as a review or inbox it to me and whoever got it right I will give you a shout out in my next chapter!**_

_**Hint: Her name starts with and 'M'**_


End file.
